Looking For The Right Man
by Neomiko
Summary: Extended version of my one-shot, "The Right Man." Summary: Kenshin has left, and Kaoru realizes that her options are dwindling. She asks the Oniwabanshuu to help her find a husband. Will she be able to find love with Aoshi's help? AoshixKaoru
1. Left Behind

For BelleDayNight, who wanted more, and I was happy to oblige. Sorry I took so long.

For other readers, this is an extended version of my one-shot, The Right Man. You can find it on FFNet, probably about ten links below this story. Or you can find it in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belong to me. Sigh.

**Note: **Thoughts are in _italics._ Sometimes emphasis is also expressed through _italics._ I've also used terms from the series. This takes place a couple of years after the Jinchuu arc, but with some changes. Please remember, back then a woman was expected to be married quite young, so to be past 19 or so made it harder to find a suitable husband.

**Terms:**  
rurouni: a Watsuki-fabricated term meaning 'wanderer'  
busu: old, ugly hag  
sakabatou: Kenshin's reversed-edge sword  
-dono: extremely polite honorific attached to names to indicate the speaker's lower position (as opposed to -san, which is the most commonly used form)  
Kendo: swordsmanship  
shinai: a bamboo practice sword

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one must go." Kenshin Himura stood in the yard of the dojo, his meager belongings secured in a small satchel, the sakabatou at his hip.

"I know. I had hoped there would be…reason enough for you to stay." Kaoru's eyes were bright with unshed tears. She had felt it in the air, like the charge that builds before a storm.

"Kaoru-dono…"

" Don't. You left me once. I was terribly hurt, but not broken. This time will be no different." Kaoru's lower lip quivered. "You will always be welcome here. Farewell, Kenshin. May you find what you seek."

Kenshin opened his mouth, but shut it when nothing came out. He hadn't expected such a reaction. Gone was the naïve, headstrong tomboy; a calmer, matured woman stood in her place. He nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps we'll meet again someday." He turned and walked through the gate, slowly disappearing down the path. Only when Kaoru could no longer see his form did she allow herself to cry.

Kenshin never looked back.

Kaoru knew, from the beginning of her relationship with Kenshin, that she was most likely going to suffer the pain of separation. She knew this, and she knew she could not avoid it. It would be more painful to prolong the inevitable, and having been nearly three years in his company, it was painful enough already. That knowledge didn't make it any easier for her, though, when her rurouni decided it was time to pick up and leave again, wherever the wind would take him. _You knew it was coming, _Kaoru told herself. _You knew that, one day, he would need to continue on his journey of atonement. You couldn't keep him here, no matter how much you loved him. _

Friends helped, they always did…but where were her friends now? Megumi was in Aizu, Yahiko was in Sano's old lodgings (he was maybe still a little too young to share such heartache with, anyway), Tae was always busy with the Akabeko, and Sanosuke…well, god knew where he was. Being alone was nothing new for Kaoru, and even though she hadn't been alone for a little while now, she could get used to it again. She was independent. She was a strong woman—she would live through this. She would be fine.

--

--

The next day, Kaoru went to the market. As she visited the stalls, she realized people were staring and whispering behind her back. She could her snippets of conversations as she walked past.

"…such a terrible scandal for a man to suddenly leave a woman all alone, after they'd been living together for _years_."

"They weren't even _married_ and they were living together in the same house!"

"Well, it was to be expected, wasn't it? Who would marry such a _tomboy_?"

Kaoru straightened her spine, gripped her tofu bucket a little tighter and silently dared anyone to say anything directly to her face. She had been the target of gossip before, so this was nothing new. Still, she tried to buy her necessities as quickly as possible, with as much dignity as she could muster. When she finally made it home after that little ordeal, Yahiko was waiting for her. He was taller, darker, and now more man than the child that Kaoru wished he could remain. He had already learned all he could from her.

"Is it true?" Yahiko got right to the point. His deepening voice always shocked Kaoru, just a tiny bit.

"And a good afternoon to you too, Yahiko. How are you?" Kaoru breezed past him, heading towards the kitchen. Yahiko followed.

"He really left you? I thought…" Yahiko couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for.

"He continued on his journey, Yahiko. He never made any promises to stay here." _With me._ She began putting away her purchases.

"Are you all right?" Yahiko peered at her. He was tall enough now that he could see eye-to-eye with Kaoru.

Kaoru blinked thoughtfully. _How could I possibly be all right? I am alone again, with a broken heart and a tattered reputation. _

"Well," Kaoru paused momentarily. "The townspeople are gossiping. Kenshin's leaving after so much time makes things…difficult…for me."

Yahiko grimaced at the implications.

"I've decided to visit Misao in Kyoto for a while. It would be good to get out of Tokyo for a while, I think. Who knows, maybe I'll even ask her to help me find a suitable husband. One that can handle a woman teaching kendo." Kaoru smiled gently. _This city reeks of Kenshin and the time we spent together._

"How about a woman who can't cook to save her life?" Yahiko snickered. A petite fist suddenly connected with his skull. "Ow!!"

He rubbed the sore spot. "What about a matchmaker?"

"Like I could afford one? Besides, I'm not really…quite…ready for that yet. I'm just considering my options. Anyway, Misao's network reaches a larger area than a regular old matchmaker's. And I'm pretty sure she can unearth every last detail about possible husbands that a matchmaker couldn't."

"You've got a point there. Given how men with questionable pasts just seem to flock to you, it's probably safer to do the background checks before you even see them." Yahiko teased. "Are you gonna write a letter or just go? Misao's gonna be pissed Kenshin left."

"I'll write a letter first. It'll give me some time to get things ready here. Would you mind taking care of things here and teaching the classes while I'm gone?"

"No problem, busu." Yahiko grinned.

"But first, I'm going to beat you _so hard_ with this shinai…"

_When did she get that in her hands? _Yahiko sprinted off, laughing.

So with very little fanfare, Kaoru wrote a letter to Misao, informing her of her intentions to come stay a while. She might even help out at the Aoiya, if they would let her. The gods knew she could use some cooking lessons. She was not sure how long she intended to stay, but she thought it would be a good long while, if they didn't mind. Kaoru fervently hoped that they wouldn't mind.

With her letter off in the post, she knew it would take a day or two to get to Kyoto, and then another day or two (or three) for a response. Kaoru figured that she would have close to a week to prepare for her trip, mentally and physically.

A few short days later, surprisingly, a ninja showed up on Kaoru's doorstep.

"What on earth…?" Kaoru exclaimed, taking in one Aoshi Shinomori, stone-faced and towering in her doorway.

"I've come to escort you to Kyoto. We know how expensive a train ticket can be, and it is unwise to travel alone," Aoshi replied, removing his jacket and dusting off his dark clothing. "When you are ready, we will go."

Kaoru gaped for a moment like a fish out of water, but then collected herself. "Well, I suppose it was thoughtful of Misao to send you. I can take care of myself, but why ask for trouble? Thank you for the concern. Please, come in."

With that, she motioned Aoshi into her home and led the way to a room. No doubt Aoshi would not mind a few hours of rest.

Aoshi discreetly appraised her with one cold eye as he entered. This was not quite the same headstrong woman he remembered. But, it had been a while, and time has a way of making one wiser…Aoshi glanced at Kaoru's folded hands and thought,_ or at least, calmer_.

"I do this for the debt I owe Himura. His friends will fall under my protection." He watched her step falter a moment, and realized the wanderer's leaving had wounded the kendo instructor more than he realized.

"Well, I'm not sure…I…Thank you for the…but that's not...I mean…" Kaoru stopped in her tracks, her back to Aoshi. She didn't know what to say—_Hey, I don't fall under that category because I don't think friends leave friends alone? What do I say to that?_

Aoshi placed a hand briefly on her shoulder, an unexpectedly comforting weight. Startled, Kaoru looked back at him over her shoulder, her cheek brushing his fingers. Their eyes locked—her eyes bright, his unfathomable. He let his hand drop, and Kaoru continued to look at him a moment longer. She gave a soft smile in appreciation of his unspoken kindness. _He may be a man of few words, but his actions speak volumes. He understands more than I think he does._

She began walking again, leading him to a small bedroom. She gestured to it, saying, "I won't be ready to go for a day or so yet. I need to finish up some things here and prepare Yahiko for teaching the classes in my place. Please, get some rest. I know the journey had to have been hard. You made it here from Kyoto very quickly."

He nodded his thanks as he walked past her into the room. He deposited his jacket to the side of the small, folded futon in the center of the room. "If you don't mind, I'd like to prepare some tea…" he began, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"I'll prepare your tea. It is the least I can do," she bowed her head.

Aoshi nodded at her again, sitting down near the futon to clear his thoughts for a moment. When he opened his eyes next, Kaoru was at the doorway with a tray of tea and cakes. _How long was I sitting here?_

"I know you don't usually take snacks with your tea, but it's a habit I have," she smiled sheepishly. "I'll just leave your tray here, then…"

Aoshi looked at Kaoru, a young woman who wanted so obviously to spend time with someone (anyone) but trying desperately to hide it. Not knowing what possessed him, he asked, "Kamiya-san, why don't we take the tray to the sitting room and we can share tea together?"

The look of surprised joy on Kaoru's face lit something deep within him. It was a small spark, nothing more, but he thought, _Am I so glad to have made her happy?_ Perhaps it was just that he, too, was a lonely soul, and he could recognize a kindred spirit in Kaoru.

Together, they walked wordlessly down the short hallway to the sitting room. Sitting across from each other, Aoshi was accustomed to silence. Kaoru, however, clearly was not, and after preparing the tea, she fidgeted a bit while trying to think of something to talk about.

"Are you uncomfortable around me, Kamiya-san?" Aoshi asked quietly, eyes direct and assessing. Obviously, he had noticed her fidgeting.

"No, not really," Kaoru answered. "I'm just so used to Yahiko and Sano around, the constant noise…I feel like I need to start a conversation."

"Sometimes, you can understand someone better by listening to what they don't say." Aoshi responded, a bit cryptically.

Kaoru gazed at him questioningly, a soft smile forming on her lips.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's note:** There you have it, chapter 1. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently, but I can't guarantee anything.


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**Notes: **Thoughts are in _italics._ Sometimes emphasis is also expressed through _italics._ I've also used terms from the series. This takes place a couple of years after the Jinchuu arc, but with some changes.

Terms:  
yukata - a casual kimono generally worn in summer (or when going to the bath house) because they were unlined and made of a lighter material, like cotton  
busu - ugly, old hag  
"saa..." - hard to define, kind of like "oh well" or "who knows." One of those noncommittal answers that can be taken in a variety of ways

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day was filled with Kaoru's final preparations for leaving the dojo. She wore a light summer yukata, nice enough to go to town but a few steps up from training clothes. Since she didn't know how long she would be in Kyoto, she told Yahiko that he could stay in the house.

"Someone's got to stick around. Besides, isn't it nicer than Sano's old place? I might be gone for more than a month, so…" Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, busu. No worries." Yahiko waved a hand dismissively. Kaoru fought the urge to smack the back of his head.

Next, Kaoru paid a visit to the Akabeko. Aoshi accompanied her. The walk into town was quiet. If people were looking at Kaoru and her companion, the ninja's imposing form hushed them all into silence.

Tae and Tsubame, as usual, were bustling about the restaurant.

Kaoru called out, "Hi Tae!"

Tae spotted Kaoru in the doorway and rushed to greet her, not noticing her companion a few steps behind her.

"Kaoru-chan! How are you? I heard about—oh! Shinomori-san! What a pleasant surprise." Clearly, Tae was unprepared for to discuss such things with Aoshi present. It was quite a sight to see the tall, silent man looming above Kaoru's cheerful countenance.

"I'm all right, Tae. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm going to be out of town for while. I'm leaving Yahiko in charge of the dojo. He should be staying there as well, for the duration of my…vacation." Kaoru explained.

"Of course! Yahiko mentioned something about you going to Kyoto, but didn't know exactly when. He said he'd only be able to help out at night, so I'll be sure to send some food home with him. Well, come in, come in!" Tae exclaimed. "Here, have a seat. I'll get you some tea."

Tae ushered them over to a narrow booth. Aoshi assisted Kaoru as she tucked her yukata around her legs to slide in. Once she was settled, he sat down across from her. He could keep an eye on the rest of the patrons and the entrance this way. Tae returned shortly with some tea.

"Why don't you have dinner here tonight? It'll be little farewell party before your trip?" Tae was always enthusiastic.

"That would be great!" Kaoru's eyes flickered to Aoshi. "You don't mind, do you?"

Aoshi, completely silent until now, responded with a simple "Aa." Kaoru assumed that meant he agreed.

"We'll stop by Dr. Genzai's and invite him, too. I figure there will only be a few of us." Kaoru said.

"That's fine." Tae answered. "Why don't you come at six? You'll have plenty of time to rest before tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Kaoru agreed.

Kaoru and Aoshi sipped their tea in silence as Tae returned to the kitchen.

"I'm really looking forward to this trip." Kaoru admitted over her cup of tea.

"Aa." Aoshi responded.

"I'll get to see more of Japan in one week than I have in my whole life."

"Aa."

"Have you been to these cities before?"

"Aa." Aoshi sipped his tea quietly, his cup always in his hands.

"I hope you can show me what each city is famous for…but not too tourist-like!" Kaoru's mouth twitched with barely suppressed humor.

"Aa."

"You sure are a man of few words." Kaoru teased.

"Aa."

"However will you put up with me for the next week?"

Aoshi put his cup down on the table. "Saa…"

Kaoru burst out laughing. "This will either be very interesting or very frustrating for you."

The corner of Aoshi's mouth curved up slightly. "It will be fine, I'm sure."

Kaoru kept smiling. The two finished the teapot in companionable silence.

--

--

As they walked along the path to the clinic, Kaoru decided to ask him about the impending trip.

"Shinomori-san, how exactly are we getting to Kyoto if we're not taking the train?"

"You've ridden the train before, so I thought that taking a carriage would be interesting for you." Aoshi kept his gaze straight ahead.

"You thought…?" Kaoru smiled broadly as they walked.

"Aa… Misao tasked me with finding transportation." Kaoru peeked at Aoshi from the corner of her eye. _Was Aoshi suddenly walking a little straighter?_

"The trip will take about seven days, with stops in six towns between here and Kyoto."

"Really?"

"Yes. You haven't seen much outside of Tokyo, Kyoto and…Yokohama, I believe?" Aoshi glanced down at Kaoru, her smile growing a little bit dimmer.

"You're right. There's never been time to do much traveling since I've had to take care of the dojo. And before, being a young girl alone…" Kaoru's voice trailed off, her smile fading completely.

Aoshi said nothing. Kaoru stayed silent for a long moment. Aoshi was nothing if not patient, however. Finally, she spoke.

"I mean, it wasn't so bad. I was making ends meet, I was teaching kendo, I was in OK standing with the community…it's just, I was alone, you know? There was no one there for me to greet when I came home, to say goodbye to if I was going somewhere. I always had Dr. Genzai and the girls, and sometimes Tae would come over or help me out, but it wasn't the same. The house was so empty with only me, and yet I can still hardly cook to save my life, but I didn't really have anyone to teach me…and I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear all this." Kaoru laughed self-consciously, remarking under her breath, "Why would you?"

"It's all right. It must have been hard for you. Have you never told anyone before?" If he had heard her last comment, his face did not show it.

"No, I… the opportunity just…it never comes up."

"I have been told I am a good listener. You can talk to me any time." Aoshi patted her shoulder.

"I…thank you." Kaoru gazed up at him, smiling lightly.

Aoshi left Kaoru at the front of clinic, stating that he needed to finalize the arrangements for the carriage, but he would be back shortly. Kaoru waved him off as she went inside to talk to Dr. Genzai and see if the girls were there, too.

--

--

Just as Kaoru was saying her farewells to Dr. Genzai, with him promising to be at the Akabeko that evening for the party, Aoshi showed up.

"That's impressive timing, Shinomori-san!" Kaoru smiled. Aoshi said nothing, but held his arm out in an "after you" gesture. Kaoru bowed her head politely and began heading back to the dojo. She stopped suddenly, turning to the quiet ninja one step behind her.

"Would you mind if we made one more stop?"

Aoshi raised a brow in question.

"I'd like to visit the shrine…and the cemetery."

Aoshi nodded his acquiescence.

Kaoru changed directions, heading for the shrine nearby. Along the way, she picked up some incense.

First, she entered the shrine to pray for a safe trip and pick up a protective travel charm.

Then, steeling herself, she went to the cemetery, locating her parents' memorial stones. She lovingly dusted off the memorial, tracing the names of her father and mother with her fingertips. Carefully, she set the incense up and got it burning. Kneeling in front of it, she addressed her father mentally with her head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. Aoshi observed Kaoru from a respectful distance.

_Hello Father,_ Kaoru thought,_ I've come to let you know that I won't be visiting for a while. Do you remember that swordsman living with me? The one I thought I was going to marry? Well, that didn't work out, so I'm going to find happiness on my own instead of crying at home. I remember how much you loved Mother, even though I can't remember her. I want to find what you had._

Kaoru stood up.

"Wish me luck," she whispered, and turned to leave the cemetery. A slight breeze swirled around her, casting tendrils of incense smoke around her form. It was like a comforting caress on her back, urging her forward. A tiny smile on her lips, Kaoru squared her shoulders and set off resolutely. She had her father's blessing.

* * *


	3. Farewell

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**Notes:** Thoughts are in _italics._ Sometimes emphasis is also expressed through _italics._ I've also used terms from the series, so let me know if there's something unfamiliar. Remember, this takes place a couple of years after the Jinchuu arc, but with some changes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After returning from the cemetery, Kaoru decided that she wanted to practice in the dojo for a little while before returning to the Akabeko. After all, she reasoned, she would probably be unable to practice while traveling or in Kyoto. To her surprise, Aoshi asked Kaoru's permission to watch.

"I'd like to see the form that helped Misao defeat Kamatari of the Ten Swords." He explained.

A pleased blush spread across Kaoru's smiling face. "Oh! I don't think you'd really be interested. I mean, it's a defensive form and…uh…it doesn't have any really amazing attacks…"

"I assure you, Kamiya-san, that I can appreciate the subtlety and finesse of your family's renowned form of swordsmanship. In martial arts, nearly every discipline has counterstrikes designed to deflect a weapon attack and to disarm the opponent. There are soft techniques developed to use an attacker's force against him, such as Tai chi. The type of sword I use, the kodachi, was initially created for defense."

"Yes, of course, but I am just an adjutant master…"

"Kamiya-san, are you nervous? Do not be so modest. It is not my place to judge you. Just because your Kasshin-ryu is not a killing form does it make it any less of a discipline. In fact, one could say that it takes more control and precision to defeat an opponent without killing him than to take his life."

Kaoru stared at Aoshi with wide eyes. Kenshin, although admiring, ultimately thought her father's goal was too naïve. Aoshi is the first swordsman she has met to not only accept, but truly grasp, her father's ideals.

"Oh…ok. I'll just get changed and meet you in the dojo."

Aoshi nodded and headed towards the dojo. A few minutes later, Kaoru entered the dojo to see Aoshi standing in the center of the room, a shinai in each hand. Kaoru's mouth dropped open.

"I thought a spar would give you better practice than simply going through kata." He held one shinai out to her. She hesitated a moment before decisively grasping the offered weapon.

They both took a few minutes to limber up. When Aoshi glanced at Kaoru, she gave a little nod. They stood facing each other, shinai at the ready. Neither moved a muscle for long moments. Barely noticeable, Aoshi's fingers tightened their grip, and then he was moving. Kaoru's reflexes kicked in, blocking the incoming strike before she even had time to think about it. The power behind the strike knocked Kaoru backwards a few feet, but she could still tell that Aoshi was holding back. She couldn't be upset about it, though. He did not know her strength, just as she did not know the full extent of his. She had seen him fight once before, but the circumstances and opponents were vastly different.

Kaoru retreated, slowly circling Aoshi to gain some space, awaiting his next move. Like a viper, he struck again, fluid and graceful. Kaoru was ready, deflecting his attacks, adjusting to his speed and launching her own counterattacks. He parried easily, and the two moved seamlessly, partners in an intricate dance. He gauged how much power he could use without overpowering her, making up for it with speed and agility. In this, Kaoru was surprisingly adept. Though she lacked the physical strength of a man, her ability to read her opponent's movements and react almost instantly was impressive.

Finally, Aoshi lunged forward, spinning his shinai rapidly and forcefully, using Kaoru's practiced deflection against her and driving her sword into the ground and sliding his own up the top of her blade, coming to rest at her throat. Breathing heavily, Kaoru's eyes locked with Aoshi's. He pulled his weapon away and stepped back, signaling an end to their spar.

"That was most enlightening." He said. "Thank you."

"Oh no, thank you for treating me as a proper opponent. I know it was probably easy for you, but…"

"Never underestimate yourself, Kamiya-san. Yours is a very adaptable style. While I am stronger, I have also been fighting longer and have faced far more opponents than you. Further experience will only help you temper your skills and evolve your style. It is a good discipline, though, with solid techniques and principles."

Kaoru's heart was pounding, from Aoshi's positive assessment or the exercise, she wasn't certain. She nodded jerkily.

"Thank you. I'll uh…I'll run some bathwater for you first."

"That's not necessary. You may bathe first. I can take one while you are at the Akabeko." Aoshi declined politely.

"But I thought you'd be going with me. I can prepare my clothes while you bathe."

Aoshi looked at her. "You wish for me to attend?"

"Of course!" Kaoru cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I?"

Aoshi gazed at her for a few seconds more, then closed his eyes and shook his head minutely. "Then we should leave at 5:30. That will give us plenty of time to get there."

--

--

Kaoru met Aoshi out in the yard. She had changed into a beautiful yellow kimono, intricately patterned with multicolored flowers. Half of her hair was swept back from her face and tied with a dark blue ribbon, hanging freely down her back. Aoshi had changed clothes, too, to Kaoru's surprise, wearing a dark grey gi with black hakama. Kaoru so rarely saw him in anything other than ninja garb or solid black that she was momentarily speechless.

Without thinking, she blurted out, "You certainly are handsome, Shinomori-san!"

Mortified, she flushed hotly and looked away. She did not see his amused smirk.

"Kamiya-san," Kaoru did not look up. He tried again.

"Kamiya," Aoshi waited until she looked at him. "May I say that you look lovely?"

"Th… Thank you," Kaoru smiled brilliantly, her cheeks still red.

He offered her his arm and she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Together they strolled towards the Akabeko.

By the time they arrived, Yahiko was already there.

"What took you so long bu… busu?" Yahiko got a good look at Kaoru. "Who are you and what have you done to Kaoru?"

Aoshi felt Kaoru's fingers tighten on his arm in frustration. He put his hand over hers in silent reassurance. Her grip relaxed. Yahiko noticed this, too.

"Since it's a party and I won't be seeing you for a while, I'll let that slide." Kaoru smiled, but there was menace behind it.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we were just waiting for you. The table's this way."

Aoshi freed Kaoru's hand, allowing her to follow Yahiko. Tae had selected one of the booths in the back area to afford more privacy and space. Dr. Genzai and the girls were there, sitting together on one side, chattering excitedly. Yahiko squeezed in next to them. Aoshi raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

Kaoru smiled wistfully, realizing that she wouldn't see these familiar faces for a little while. She took off her shoes and slid gracefully into the booth, sitting across from the girls. Aoshi sat down next to her.

Tae appeared suddenly, announcing, "Since we won't be seeing Kaoru-chan for a while, tonight's meal is on the house!"

Kaoru laughed delightedly. "I bet you're only saying that since Sano isn't here. Everyone knows he'd eat the Akabeko out of business!"

Tae gave Kaoru a friendly wink and a smile. "That's certainly true enough."

"Zanza?" Aoshi looked to Kaoru for clarification.

"Oh, yes, between Yahiko and him, they could eat an entire cow!" Kaoru joked.

"Shut up, busu! I'm a growing man!" Yahiko growled, hoping that Tsubame wasn't around to hear Kaoru's jibes. "Besides, we have to store up food for whenever you decide to cook. It's always inedible!"

"Yahiko…" Kaoru snarled, her fist tightening. Aoshi simply put a hand on her forearm and she stopped immediately. "That's your second free pass, but remember, third time's a charm, and you may not be so lucky."

The sweet smile Kaoru offered had Yahiko gulping. Aoshi removed his hand.

The rest of the dinner progressed without any more bickering. Tsubame would bring them food, so Yahiko was on his best behavior.

"So, Kaoru-chan, are you excited to go to Kyoto?" Dr. Genzai asked.

"Oh yes, it'll be good to get away….to have some time off." Kaoru answered.

"What about Ken-nii?" Suzume bounced in her seat.

Kaoru scrunched her nose up. Dr. Genzai looked embarrassed and apologetic. As Kaoru opened her mouth to say who knows what, Aoshi answered the little girl.

"Himura is on a trip of his own. Kamiya has been invited as a guest at our restaurant. She deserves a little vacation, don't you think?" Aoshi smiled slightly, little more than a curve to his lips, yet still setting the hearts of all the females at the table (not to mention in the general area) a-flutter. Who knew that Aoshi could look so tenderly at a child? Kaoru and Yahiko stared in wonder. Aoshi seemed amused.

"Did you think I would frighten her? I raised Misao since she was practically an infant." Aoshi, smirking, reached over and placed a finger under Kaoru's chin, closing her wide-open mouth. Yahiko snapped his own mouth shut in further surprise. A speculative look stole across his face, but it was gone in an instant.

Ayame giggled suddenly, poking Yahiko in the face. The slight tension that had been building was broken, and the rest of the evening was filled with food and laughter. The girls asked Aoshi questions nonstop about the upcoming trip. At first, they were a little hesitant to speak with the stoic man, but as is the nature of energetic little girls, they soon included Aoshi in their lively conversation.

As the evening wore down, with promises from Kaoru to buy everyone souvenirs from her travels, Dr. Genzai could tell his granddaughters were getting sleepy.

"Well, I think it's time we said goodnight," Dr. Genzai said. "It has been a lovely evening, Kaoru-chan. I wish you safe travels." He rounded his granddaughters up, against sleepy protests, and exited the booth.

Yahiko stood. "I should probably help Tae clean up." He scratched his ear, not knowing what to say.

Kaoru stood up as well. "Aw, I know what you're trying to say. I'll miss you too, Yahiko. Try not to burn down the dojo while I'm gone, OK?"

"Like I'd ever do that, busu. You're more likely to set fire to anything you're cooking." Yahiko teased.

"Third time, Yahiko!" Kaoru reached for him, and for a moment Yahiko thought she was going to pummel him. Instead, Kaoru swept him up in a crushing hug.

"Kaoru!!" Yahiko gasped, turning red from either embarrassment or a lack of oxygen.

Kaoru laughed and released him. "OK, go help Tae! I'll see you when I get back!"

"Write us when you get there!" Yahiko waved, walking off in search of Tae (and probably Tsubame.) He looked back once, directly at Aoshi. "Take care of her, all right?"

Aoshi, silent during this exchange, simply nodded.

Kaoru looked up at him askance. "I don't need babysitting, Shinomori-san."

"I'm sure that's not what the boy meant, Kamiya." Aoshi replied. "Let's head back to the dojo."

"All right. We should get plenty of rest if we're going to get an early start, right?"

"Of course."

The walk back to the dojo was silent, but not unpleasant. The fireflies were starting to come out, filling Kaoru with bittersweet nostalgia.

"I've always loved watching the fireflies dance in the moonlight. Their glow is almost magical." Kaoru stopped by the stream, the very one Kenshin had left her at back when he went to Kyoto to face Shishio. "I used to play here, trying to catch the fireflies. But then…here is where he left me for the first time. The night was beautiful and the fireflies were out again and I thought he was going to say something else…I'm such a fool."

"It is in the past now, Kamiya. Do not dwell on it, for it will only bring you heartache." Kaoru turned to face Aoshi, who was looking out at the water.

"Life is all about moving forward, right?" she asked.

Aoshi looked over at her. "Yes."

Their eyes met, hers bright and searching, his dark and penetrating. Kaoru felt her heart begin to race. As fireflies danced around them, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder about this man. The distant sound of a horse broke through the growing tension between them. Kaoru was the first to look away.

"We're almost home," she whispered, resuming her previous pace. Aoshi kept in step.

"Aa," Aoshi replied, almost as quietly.

"I'll miss home. I know I'm coming back, but I've never really been away for so long. I don't even know how long I'll be gone. But I'm also excited…and a little anxious…to experience new things."

"It's natural, Kamiya."

"Thank you for going with me to the party tonight."

"Of course," Aoshi replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to accompany Kaoru.

Kaoru looked down and smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if Aoshi could see it in the deepening night sky, but she had a feeling he could.

Together, they walked to the dojo without another word.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	4. To Fukiage

**Disclaimer: **Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**Notes:** A bit about the Nakasendou: the major road through the central mountains, part of an ancient network of highways that travelers used to go between Kyoto and Tokyo. Travel services (horseback) usually took anywhere from 3 to 7 days, depending on how fast you wanted to get there. The post could go much faster, because postmen could stop at the different towns to pass letters along, or get fresh horses. Alternately, walking would take much longer. The stops I'm having Kaoru and Aoshi make will take approximately seven days. However, I may have them stay longer in any given location. I haven't decided yet. Also, I made up the carriage. I have no idea if that's really a feasible size, but then again, most people walked the Nakasendou and I'm having them use a romantic little carriage, so there. I'm making travel times suit my needs. It's fanfiction! I can do what I want. :D

**Terms:**  
Kotatsu – a low table  
Tateba – rest stops located mid-way between post towns. Typically, they were a small cluster of tea houses which were unofficially established by local people who took advantage of the needs of travelers who would stop for a rest and some refreshment before moving on to the next official post-town. (Source: .)  
Honjin – usually the largest building in the post-town, often located in the center, and generally designated as the inn for daimyo and other travelers of high rank to stop for a rest or stay the night.  
Waki-honjin – lodging for second-ranking travelers (highest ranking stayed at the honjin.)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru awoke to a sharp knock on her door.

"Kamiya, it is time to wake up." Aoshi's deep voice floated through the shoji.

"I'm up! I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Kaoru bolted out of her futon.

Aoshi could hear Kaoru scrambling inside the room. He chuckled quietly to himself. It had been a wise decision to check to see if she was awake at an early enough time. All their baggage had been prepared last night, with the just the bare minimum left to use this morning. They needed to get an early start on their trip to Kyoto. He started off down the hallway, satisfied that she would make her appearance soon.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." He called over his shoulder. What sounded suspiciously like a body falling over came from Kaoru's room. Aoshi stopped.

"You _cooked_?!" Aoshi could hear the incredulity in Kaoru's voice.

"Yes." He resumed walking down the hall, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

As predicted, Kaoru, dressed in a simple blue yukata, came out to the dining room a few minutes later. Aoshi was just finishing setting the kotatsu with the simple breakfast of shiro miso, rice, pickled vegetables and broiled fish. A pot of tea was already prepared. Kaoru's eyes bugged out of her head. Who knew Aoshi could cook?

Aoshi, correctly interpreting the look on Kaoru's face, stated "The Oniwabanshuu's legitimate business side is a restaurant, Kamiya. I did help out when necessary. Himura isn't the only man who can cook."

Kaoru conceded his point. She sat down, amazed by how delicious it all looked. She took a sip of the miso. _It's just as tasty as it looks! This is so unfair._ Aoshi sat down across from her. A pained expression stole over Kaoru's face.

"I can't believe you can cook." Kaoru muttered.

"Perhaps you will have time to learn a few things in the kitchen at the Aoiya during your stay, Kamiya."

"Really?" She turned wide eyes to Aoshi.

"I am sure Okon and Omasu would be glad to share some recipes for you to take back to Tokyo when you leave."

"I haven't even made it there yet, and you're already planning for when I leave?" Kaoru teased.

"It is best to be prepared." Aoshi replied.

"Did you just make a joke?"

Aoshi simply picked up his tea and took a drink. Kaoru stared at him a moment, then, deciding it a lost cause, began eating the rest of breakfast. They finished their meal in companionable silence. Kaoru cleared the table, making her way to the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take care of these dishes and then we can be on our way." She said, her hands full.

"I'll gather the last of our bags. The carriage should be here shortly." Aoshi stood, nodding at her.

Sure enough, when Kaoru walked to the front gate several minutes later, Aoshi was helping the carriage driver secure their belongings to the rooftop of the carriage. It was on the smaller side, really only made for about two people to fit comfortably inside with the driver up top in the front, and light enough for two horses to pull easily. Excitement bubbled up in Kaoru's chest. She had never been on this kind of trip before. The last time she went to Kyoto was to find Kenshin. She didn't get to enjoy the journey there, worried as she was, and then when she did arrive in Kyoto, she spent all her waking hours searching for her wayward swordsman or working at the Shirobeko to earn her keep.

"Come, Kamiya. We have a fair distance to go before we reach Fukiage. I'd like to get there before nightfall." Aoshi called, nimbly leaping off the carriage to open the door for her.

Smiling, she locked the front gate, and climbed into the carriage with the help of Aoshi's outstretched hand. Ascending the narrow carriage steps was no easy feat in a yukata. Aoshi had much more mobility in his typical garb. Once she was settled inside, Aoshi spoke briefly with the driver before joining her. Kaoru was busy examining the interior of the carriage. Completely wooden, they were fortunate enough to have upholstered the benches and backrests inside the carriage so that the journey would not be too arduous to the passengers' backsides. While not opulent, it was comfortable enough. There were large windows on each side of the carriage, and a small rectangle of one in the front and the back.

When the carriage abruptly jerked to a start, Kaoru gave a little gasp of surprise. _Here we go!, _she thought, and leaned to look out the window on her right. Aoshi inwardly smiled at her childish exuberance. She really hadn't had much experience traveling, if a little thing like this could get her so excited.

The first few hours Kaoru spent staring out the windows, watching the scenery roll by. Being early summer, the weather was pleasant, the heavy humidity of August still more than a month away. Never before had she appreciated the beauty of Japan's countryside like this. Trains, a mark of the future, would no doubt be running across all the country, given how vastly they've improved travel times. She could just imagine tracks crisscrossing the earth, steel snakes cutting through the vibrant natural beauty. With the encroachment of modern technology, she realized she was looking at her country, her people, on the verge of changing. Would people still adhere to the old ways if newer, faster methods were discovered?

Aoshi told her a little about the route they were taking, the Nakasendou. It was the route used by not only peasants and businessmen, but also government officials, traveling between Kyoto and Tokyo, right through the central mountains. At some point, Kaoru fell asleep, lulled by the steady rocking of the carriage and the plains rolling by. Some time later, Kaoru awoke to a gentle shaking on her shoulder.

"Kamiya, I thought you might want to be awake when we stop for lunch."

Embarrassed at falling asleep in front of Aoshi, Kaoru nodded dumbly, still trying to fully wake up. Glancing out the window again, she saw a beautiful, wide river. She turned questioning eyes to Aoshi.

"That is the Arakawa. We will be stopping soon in Warabi to refresh the horses and eat."

Discreetly, Kaoru tried to see her reflection in the window, wondering what she looked like after having just woken up. Realizing there wasn't much she could do about it even if she looked terrible, she settled herself comfortably in her seat and resumed looking out the window. Since they were traveling in the late spring/early summer months, everything was lush and green and blooming. The Arakawa was sparkling, belying its depth and strength. Boats dotted the water here and there, and all too soon they were over it and closing in on Warabi.

Kaoru's stomach gave an unladylike growl. Aoshi's lip curled up, ever so slightly.

"We will be there soon, Kamiya." Kaoru nodded her head jerkily in embarrassment.

True to his word, the carriage rolled into Warabi shortly after. Though not huge, the town boasted more than 400 households with 23 inns and 2 honjin. Most post-towns only had one. Stopping at a beautiful waki-honjin, Aoshi descended the carriage. He held a hand out to assist Kaoru down. As she emerged from the carriage, she took a good look around. There were lots of people, although not as many as in Tokyo, but the area certainly was lively with shops and travelers. She gripped Aoshi's hand in excitement before realizing that she hadn't let go of his hand once she set foot on the street. Embarrassed again, Kaoru dropped his hand like a hot potato, and bowed her head once in thanks for his assistance down from the carriage. _Am I doomed to be red-faced forever around this man?_

Aoshi led Kaoru into the waki-honjin. Weary travelers were checking in and out, and there was a constant stream of people in the waki-honjin's dining area. Aoshi spoke to one of the proprietors, arranging for a small table towards the outside, where they could watch people walk by. They were seated immediately.

"That seemed awfully easy." Kaoru said.

"The Oniwabanshu still has pull in this day and age." Aoshi replied mysteriously.

They ate lunch in relative silence, Kaoru engrossed with admiring the waki-honjin as well as watching people around her. After lunch, Aoshi suggested a walk to stretch their legs and allow Kaoru to see more of the town. She was delighted with his suggestion. As they wandered around, Kaoru was surprised, but not really, at the amount of information Aoshi seemed to possess on the tip of his tongue. What was really surprising was his willingness to share it with her. Kaoru, so used to the stoic ninja doing little and saying even less in her presence, found his openness refreshing. Perhaps having Misao as a mouthpiece made Aoshi feel like he did not need to contribute to most conversations?

Kaoru remembered to pick up little trinkets for everyone back in Tokyo. She chose useful little items from a local woodcarver so that each piece would have its own story and not be a generic thing one could buy anywhere. Soon enough, Aoshi led them back to the carriage to resume their journey. It would not be long before they reached Fukiage, and there would be plenty of time to sightsee there, too. As they got underway again, Aoshi announced, "I have one more stop I'd like to make before Fukiage."

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, her obvious question unasked.

Aoshi merely replied, "It's a small surprise I think you may enjoy."

Getting used to the mysterious ninja's taciturn manner, Kaoru simply nodded and turned her head to watch the world outside their carriage go by. This time, she was sitting with her back to the front, so Aoshi could see what they were going to pass before she did. After a while, Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something outside. He reached over and closed the curtains hanging on both of the side windows, obstructing Kaoru's view. Before she could ask him about it, he said, "We're nearly there."

A few minutes more and Aoshi rapped sharply on the roof of the carriage. Apparently this was the signal to the driver to stop because the carriage rumbled to a halt almost immediately.

"Now, Kamiya, close your eyes."

Trustingly, Kaoru closed her eyes, her hands in her lap. She heard the door open and could feel the dip of the carriage as Aoshi climbed out. Suddenly, she felt a large, warm hand cover hers. Kaoru felt a little thrill whirl in her stomach. Aoshi had reached back into the carriage to help her.

"Come." Gently, Aoshi pulled her, leading her out of the carriage and down to the ground. Once he led her a little way from the carriage, he let go of her hands. Kaoru barely heard him take a few steps to stand behind her, but she could feel him.

Aoshi's deep voice came from directly behind and above her. "Now, open your eyes."

Kaoru did as she was told. She blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight, and then gasped in delight at what she saw. All around her were huge fields of vibrant, red flowers. There were bright, scarlet slopes, rippling in the breeze, as far as she could see. She spun around, a giant smile on her face as she looked up at Aoshi.

"This is amazing, Shinomori-san! How did you know about this place?"

"From here, Ageo, to Kitamoto, the fields are renowned for their red blooms. Not only are the flowers themselves attractive and sought after, but also provide the coloring for most cosmetic rouge. The trade is very profitable."

Kaoru laughed. "Of course you would know the practicality of a place like this."

Breathing deeply, she turned back to face the crimson fields. They seemed to beckon her forward. Darting a glance over her shoulder, she hitched her yukata up a little and then ran into the closest patch of flowers. The blooms were quite high, reaching her waist. Still laughing, she danced around, hands skimming the tops of the flowers, her blue yukata, pale skin and black hair contrasting sharply within that brilliant explosion of red and green. She turned to Aoshi, her arms outspread. "It's so beautiful!"

Eyes glued to her form, he whispered, "Yes, it is."

After a few more minutes of running around, Kaoru returned to Aoshi's side. From seemingly nowhere he held two bright blossoms in his hands. Kaoru couldn't remember seeing him move at all from where he was standing. Wordlessly, he tucked one flower gently behind her ear. Then he took one of her hands and lightly pressed the other into her palm. She gazed up at him in question.

"For you to always remember how happy you were this moment." Aoshi said simply.

Kaoru flushed hotly, briefly wondering if her face matched the flower in her hair. Her fingers closed around the stem of the other flower tightly, but carefully. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she couldn't find the words to speak. Aoshi seemed to take her silence in stride.

"The flowers here bloom for a short period of time. They may already be fading, or gone completely, when you return home. Better to enjoy them now, and have a lasting memory. Come, we should continue on to Fukiage. We can check in and enjoy the afternoon before dinner."

Kaoru followed him back to the carriage, smiling happily, heart still pounding. After they had settled in, Kaoru finally found her voice.

"Thank you, Shinomori-san. That was such a wonderful surprise." Kaoru held the flower close to her heart.

Aoshi leaned back a little, observing Kaoru's still-flushed face. She did seem quite pleased with his little stop. "You are most welcome, Kamiya."

The rest of the ride to Fukiage was a silent affair.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. To Karuizawa

**Disclaimer: **Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

Dear Readers, I apologize for the delay. If you visited my profile page, you'll see why it's taken so long to get another chapter out – my aunt had a mild heart attack, and we've discovered that she has a small tumor pressing on her spinal cord at the base of her neck. It's been a crazy time. I'll try to update more frequently, but please understand, this won't take precedence over family matters.

Also, when I was finally ready to upload, was not cooperating with me for like, 4 days. Gah! But now, it's uploaded~

You know, feel free to review. Not to flame, of course, because that is highly unnecessary, but you know, feedback is nice….especially because I have a question: what do you think – should I bring Kenshin round to make things more difficult? Who wants a love triangle??

**Notes:  
**- Sooo, I did some more research and discovered that Fukiage was often considered an intermediate rest stop, so normal travelers were generally not allowed to stay overnight. Um, Aoshi is part of the Oniwabanshuu, so I'm going to pretend that it gives them special privileges.  
- Here I will use "Karuizawa", but it changed a little after the Meiji period from "Karuisawa" to "Karuizawa" to make it easier for foreigners to pronounce it. It became a popular location for Western missionaries during the Meiji period.  
- It seems that different sites have differing details about towns and such, so I'm using my writer's liberties to make it work for my story. Some of the details may not be totally accurate (as in, being off by a few years.)  
- Thoughts are in italics.

**Terms:**  
omamori - protective and/or good luck charms. You can purchase them at shrines  
Honjin – usually the largest building in the post-town, often located in the center, and generally designated as the inn for daimyo and other travelers of high rank to stop for a rest or stay the night.  
Waki-honjin – lodging for second-ranking travelers (highest ranking stayed at the honjin.)

Again, sorry for delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter! PS - Ireuploaded it because I saw some mistakes. Boo for me. _;  
- Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Their carriage entered Fukiage just as the sun was starting to sink towards the horizon. Aoshi and Kaoru navigated their way to the lone waki-honjin close to the center of the tiny town. Fukiage was so small and quiet, surrounding by open space.

"There isn't much here," Aoshi stated. "Normal travelers are generally not allowed to stay overnight here."

"Well, why don't we just go to the next town?" Kaoru asked.

"It's too dark to continue." Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at her. "Besides, we are not normal travelers."

They were served a modest meal. Considering that Kaoru hardly ever ate out, especially not at places other than the Akabeko, even such a simple meal was a treat for her. After sharing a quiet dinner, they both agreed that it would be best to get some rest. Aoshi wanted to get an early start to the next day.

--

--

The next morning they were off, bright and early. It was a relatively short trip to Fukaya, their first planned stop, during which Kaoru could see the stone guardians at intervals along wide stretches of farmland. The weather was cooperating nicely, and it was not too hot as they rolled into Fukaya. They got out of the carriage to stretch their legs.

Aoshi, seemingly fairly familiar with the area, led Kaoru to a particular farmhouse. Mildly puzzled but trusting, Kaoru followed Aoshi wordlessly. He went up to the front door, knocked briskly on the frame. An elderly couple answered the door. The old man squinted at Aoshi, who bowed politely. Kaoru followed suit. The old woman broke out in a wide smile. They shuffled out of the door, gesturing for Aoshi and Kaoru to follow. They walked around the side of the house, back to another structure that looked like a big barn surrounded by what seemed to be mulberry trees.

Inside the large structure, to one side, were rows and rows of basket-like woven twigs and branches, filled with the bodies of some sort of insect. Kaoru peered at them, but didn't want to get too close. _Were those things wriggling?_ Wordlessly, she inched closer to Aoshi. Towards the center were several large tubs, and to the other side of that, were some more bins and some looms. _Where are we?_

As if he was reading her mind, Aoshi began to explain about where they were: a silk farm. This elderly couple raised their own silkworms, harvested the silk and processed it themselves. Fascinated, Kaoru listened raptly as Aoshi explained the steps: First, the silk moths lay eggs. When the eggs hatch, the silkworm larvae (caterpillars) are fed mulberry leaves. After some time, the caterpillars are ready to spin their silken cocoons, which is why there are rows of twigs set up near them. It is a very delicate process to remove the silken filaments from the cocoon – usually, the cocoons are placed in hot water, loosening the adhesive holding the filament in place and also killing the larvae. Some larvae are left alone to become moths. Combine the silken filaments, or threads, to form the yarn, or raw silk, from which clothes and other goods can be made.

The old woman approached Kaoru with a small bundle. She smiled and put it in Kaoru's hands. Confused, Kaoru accepted the package.

"Thank you very much for….uh…this gift, but I couldn't possibly…"

"Kamiya, it's already been paid for. Just accept it graciously." Aoshi interjected.

The old woman nodded, patting Aoshi on the arm. Flustered, Kaoru bowed in thanks and clutched the package to her chest. She would open it later, in the carriage.

Aoshi and Kaoru returned to the carriage to continue on their journey. Aoshi told her the story of Honjo – legend has it in the late 1700s a businessman tried to raise funds to build a bridge over the river to increase traffic by his business. Unfortunately, there was not enough money to complete the bridge, so it only went halfway over the river. A boat ferried passengers the rest of the way.

They stopped for lunch and a brief rest in Kuragano, a popular port for trader ships on the Karasu River.

When they set out for lunch, Kaoru had kept the package in her hands. It now sat in her lap, as it had for the duration of their meal. Aoshi gestured towards it with one hand while the other held a teacup.

"Well, Kamiya, are you going to open your package? You've been hugging it like a pillow this whole time." Aoshi teased.

"Oh! I got so caught up listening to your stories in the carriage that I completely forgot I was holding it! I never knew so many stories about cities so close to my home. It made me feel like a kid again, learning local legends." Kaoru smiled. "Well, let's see what you got me."

"Who says I was the one who purchased it for you? Perhaps Misao had it commissioned and we simply had to pick it up."

Kaoru's smile faltered, a blush heating her cheeks. Her fingers traced the edges of the wrapping. "Oh, you are right. I didn't even think of that. I just assumed...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Kamiya. I am, in fact, teasing you. I did get that for you. While Misao sent me to escort you back to Kyoto, she does not know every stop we are taking. Now go ahead, open it up."

If Kaoru didn't know better she would think that Aoshi was nervous about what she thought of his gift. In fact, he seemed to be mildly flirting with her, if that was possible. Shaking her head slightly, to which Aoshi simply raised an eyebrow, she unwrapped the simple packaging of her gift. Inside lay a beautiful dark blue handkerchief, woven of the finest silk she had ever felt. The joy on her face had Aoshi relaxing muscles he didn't even know he had been tensing. _She likes it._

"Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful! I've never felt something so fine before!"

"It is woven from the silk made at the silk farm we were at. That farm is one of the most renowned in the region for producing the most excellent quality silks."

Kaoru fingered the kerchief admiringly. "It's so lovely, Shinomori-san, but I couldn't possibly accept it. I bet it was very expensive."

"Nonsense, Kamiya. You deserve something special every now and then. It is a gift, and I would be insulted if you refused it."

Mortified, Kaoru exclaimed, "Oh no! I never meant to insult you! It's just that I'm sure this cost quite a bit of money and..." she squinted at Aoshi. "You're teasing me again, aren't you."

Aoshi allowed a rare, small smile to show. "Yes, I am."

"Argh! Yes, I accept your gift. It's beautiful. Thank you very much." Kaoru groused, thoroughly embarrassed.

At the petulant delivery of her thanks, Aoshi laughed. Kaoru was stunned. Had she ever heard the man laugh before? Was it even possible? _He has a wonderful laugh...even though he's laughing AT me. He seems so different when he laughs._ Embarrassed by her thoughts, she smiled at Aoshi. They finished lunch quietly.

The next part of the trip would be more difficult, so they wanted to have plenty of time to complete it. From Sakamoto to Annaka, the path was very steep and narrow for about 9 miles, forcing the two to ride on horseback. The carriage would rendezvous with them at Karuizawa, their stop for the night. Leading up to Annaka, stone statues of the Batou Kan'non, the horsehead gods, and cedar trees, lined the road. Kaoru had never seen such imposing statues so closely before, and there, just sitting along the wayside and not even in any kind of shrine or temple.

At the foot of Mt. Miyogi, they had to wait a while to get through the Usui Barrier Station. It was one of the four major checkpoints along the Nakasendou. Here is also where they separated from the carriage, each taking a horse. Kaoru had never ridden horseback solo for a long period of time, so she was mildly worried about it. However, she was sure Aoshi would let nothing happen to her, and they would just proceed slowly.

Continuing through the mountain passes on horseback, leaving behind the Kanto Plain, before coming down on the other side, they stopped at the Kumano Shrine. Here the woods and the mountainside views were breathtaking. They stopped at one of the many teahouses surrounding the shrine to rest the horses and refresh themselves. Nearby was a viewing platform, where travelers could look upon Mt. Asama to the northwest or Mt. Miyogi (which they just traversed) to the south. Kaoru had never seen such majestic vistas before. She was speechless.

"We can stay here for a while, Kamiya. After this is a sharp descent, but then we will be in Karuizawa." Aoshi said.

Kaoru smiled happily. "Great! This place is so amazing!"

"I will be in the shrine for a little while. You are welcome to join me." Aoshi offered. "It is a rather popular shrine, since this area sits on the boundary between Nagano and Gunma. A great number of travelers come this way."

Kaoru assessed Aoshi for a long moment. Finally, she said, "I think I would like to see the shrine; I'd like to be able to describe it to the others. Maybe I'll even get them some o-mamori."

"Very well, let's go."

Together, they walked over to the shrine for some time to meditate… at least, for Aoshi to meditate and for Kaoru to wonder how she was going to sit still for half an hour. This turned out to be an easy endeavor – she ended up falling asleep next to Aoshi. Kaoru was not used to riding a horse, and the effort to stay upright while navigating the narrow, steep path had taken more of a toll on her than she had realized. She awoke to a gentle nudge, utterly embarrassed to find that she had leaned against Aoshi while she slept.

"Come, Kamiya. The sun is falling behind the mountains."

Kaoru struggled to her feet, her legs tingling. "You mean it's already sunset??"

"No. We are up on a mountainside. The sun is simply going behind the peaks – the sun won't actually set for another few hours yet."

Indeed, the sunlight took on that lovely golden quality it pours out in the late afternoon. They stopped again at the viewing platform. The buttery sunlight leant the peaks and trees a magical, unreal feeling, as if they had stumbled upon a quiet natural heaven. Although Kaoru didn't want to leave, wanting to enjoy the amazing beauty surrounding her and Aoshi, she knew that they ought to get going. Impulsively, she turned to Aoshi and gave him a brief, grateful hug for showing all of this to her. So much she had never seen and appreciated, all within her own country! Aoshi, somewhat startled by the sudden display of affection, loosely wrapped his arms around Kaoru, patting her back with one hand with what he hoped was in a comforting manner. With a sigh, Kaoru turned her face up to Aoshi, gave him a bright smile, let him go and left the platform. Aoshi watched her a moment before following. They collected their horses and began the journey down the side of the mountain to Karuizawa. Kaoru needed a little help getting back onto her horse because of her numb legs, but Aoshi wisely did not comment. Amusingly, once they were clear of the mountain, Kaoru realized there were easily still a couple of hours worth of daylight. She hit her forehand with one palm. _I was in such a hurry I forgot some souvenirs! Oh, well._

Upon arriving in Karuizawa, Kaoru was surprised to find a huge, bustling hub of activity surrounded by thick, fantastic woods. It was like a magical little place nestled right in the side of the mountain. They went to one of the waki-honjin first to meet up with their carriage and drop off their horses. Aoshi checked them in, but once their belongings were secured, they opted to immediately go out to investigate the little stop while there was still daylight left. As they wandered down the main road, Kaoru couldn't help but to compare these vendors with the ones back home. There were food stalls, markets, and localized goods. _Even though I'm already so far away, some things stay the same, no matter where they are. _Kaoru had a good time browsing, sometimes pointing things out to Aoshi and receiving a nod or small murmur of acknowledgment. She made it a point to find something to bring back to Yahiko and Tae. She decided it would definitely be some kind of preserved food so that they could get a taste of other areas of Japan.

At first, Kaoru did not notice the growing shadows of the buildings in the streets, so caught up was she in discovering new things. But when lamplighters started making their way out, bringing illumination to the darkening town, she realized it was close to dinnertime. She turned to Aoshi, who stayed a step behind her for most of the afternoon, about to ask about dinner when, to her chagrin, her stomach announced its hunger. Aoshi barely suppressed a smile. He had observed the growing dark, and had kept an eye out for a potential restaurant for dinner. If Kaoru's tummy-rumbles were any indication, it was a good thing he had done so. There was a nearby noodle house, and Karuizawa was famous for its soba, so they decided to go there for dinner. Thanks to the Shogun, throughout the town were meshimori-onna – women employed to serve food to travelers. It was a very new experience for Kaoru, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Aoshi told Kaoru stories of Karuizawa – how the town is growing quite popular with Western missionaries, and the area's name changed from "Karuisawa" to the modern "Karuizawa," which is easier for foreigners to pronounce. Also because of the large number of foreigners here, many western-styled structures were built in order to appear modern and appealing. There were waterfalls and hot springs nearby. When there was severe weather, it was impossible for people or animals to cross the Usui pass. Karuizawa, along with neighboring Kutsukake and Oiwake, was one of the _Sengenmi Shuku_ ("three shallow passes"). Travelers could stay in any one of these three towns to wait for better traveling conditions over the mountains. Aoshi also told stories about other aspects of the Nakasendou, like the usage of hime kaido - minor routes that created detours around the difficult crossings (or river crossings) of main routes.

Thoroughly entertained, Kaoru nonetheless was starting to have difficulty staying awake. Taking that as his cue, Aoshi paid for dinner and escorted Kaoru back to their waki-honjin, completely ready for a good night's rest.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Visiting a Hot Spring

**Disclaimer: **Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**Notes:**  
- I think Aoshi and Kaoru deserve a break, right? And Karuizawa is a terrific spot for a little R&R.  
- I didn't do any research into old hot spring decorum – I'm going strictly off of more recent bath house experiences. I didn't even consider the differences until I was ready to post the chapter, and I'm too time-deprived to do the research. Sorry!  
- Thoughts are in italics. Sometimes some things are emphasized with italics, too.

**Terms:**  
Waki-honjin – lodging for second-ranking travelers (highest ranking stayed at the honjin.)

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the super-delay. I've had sick aunts, (one had a heart attack, the other a stroke,) my father underwent gall stone surgery, I have a crazy work schedule AND I had what was probably swine flu. Boo for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll try to have the next one out sooner, but I can't make any promises. If only I didn't have to work full time... - Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru awoke bright and early…relatively speaking. Slowly stepping out of her room, she wasn't surprised to see that Aoshi was already up and waiting for her. The night before the two had agreed to meet for breakfast. Hopefully, Aoshi hadn't been waiting for too long, but Kaoru's futon had just been so snuggly and comfortable! It had been very difficult for Kaoru to drag her body from her warm cocoon and get ready for the day. Upon rising, Kaoru discovered that she felt pain in muscles she hadn't realized she'd been using. Slowly donning a pale yellow yukata and cinching it as tightly as she could without arousing suspicion (hopefully,) she exited her room. Aoshi, in dark colored clothes as always, stood waiting for her.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Kaoru said.

"Not at all. I spent time in a nearby shrine, meditating. I knew you would not be up until later since you are not used to traveling as I am." Aoshi replied.

A slight blush stained Kaoru's cheeks. As much as she wanted to argue with Aoshi, to tell him that she was perfectly all right and could have been awoken earlier, she did, in fact, enjoy sleeping in. Her body was sorer from the horseback riding the previous day than she had anticipated it would be, so the extra few hours of sleep were all the more precious to her. Besides, it wasn't as if they were in a hurry to get to Kyoto, anyway. At least, she hoped they weren't, because at the rate her body was feeling, they wouldn't be getting there until next year.

Together they walked to the waki-honjin's dining area to have breakfast. Over a simple meal, Kaoru and Aoshi discussed the day's plans…or rather, Aoshi informed Kaoru of their agenda.

"I thought you might enjoy some sight-seeing. Since you seemed to like the red blooms of Ageo so much two days ago, you may appreciate the azaleas blossoming in this area now. We're surrounded by a magnificent forest here on the low part of the mountain, complete with flowing rivers and waterfalls. Also, Karuizawa is renowned for their natural hot springs. In fact, a Scottish missionary has been proclaiming the wonders of this place to all the foreigners. I've heard that he is building something for Westerners to enjoy here."

"Well," Kaoru started, "That certainly seems like it will keep us busy all day." Kaoru thought for a moment. "Is it all right that we're taking a break like this on our trip? Is Misao expecting us by a certain date?"

"Do not worry so much, Kamiya. This trip is for your benefit, so you should get to enjoy as much of it as you want." Aoshi answered. "Misao will not mind."

"Oh! Well then, I'm really looking forward to today!" Kaoru smiled, relieved.

Aoshi leveled an assessing gaze on Kaoru. "Perhaps we should visit the hot springs first?"

Mortified, Kaoru's blush returned full force. Obviously, the ninja could tell that Kaoru's gait and posture were stiff, even though she tried to hide it by wrapping her kimono more tightly and blaming her slower movements on the restriction.

"Um…that sounds great." Kaoru fiddled with her sleeves.

"I'll have a carriage brought to the front. Although there is a hot spring nearby, it would not be fair to make you walk that distance. If you're feeling better after a nice soak, we can walk back."

Kaoru was fairly certain that if it were possible to die of embarrassment, she would be the first person in history to do so. She couldn't even muster up a response to Aoshi's words. She simply nodded and agreed to meet him in front of the waki-honjin in ten minutes.

--

--

It was a short ride to the nearest hot springs with a modern (relatively speaking) facility built around it, just to the north of their lodgings. Kaoru was immensely thankful for the short trip; although she was not walking, which was most certainly a bonus, the occasional bump in the road had her mentally wincing in pain as her poor backside bore the brunt of each impact. To distract herself, she admired the picturesque mountainside from the side window. She just couldn't get over the trees! The forest surrounding them was huge and old, the expanse of deep and varying shades of green rippled across the mountains and valleys like waves. Once again, Kaoru was glad to be on this trip. She was glad to be seeing more of the beautiful country in which she was born and lived in. Stealing a glance at Aoshi, she was especially glad to have such a knowledgeable escort. And it certainly didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. Oh, who was she kidding? He was gorgeous. Heat colored her cheeks and she turned a little further towards the window in the hopes that Aoshi would not see the evidence of her wayward thoughts. _No, it didn't hurt at all…_

"A yen for your thoughts." Aoshi's deep voice interrupted Kaoru's internal rambling.

"Oh!" Startled, Kaoru floundered for something to say other than _I was thinking about how handsome you are._ "I…uh…just can't wait to see what this hot spring will be like."

"I see. Well, we'll be there momentarily." If Aoshi noticed her stuttering, he chose to say nothing about it. Kaoru was a little relieved about that.

Soon enough, their destination became clear through the trees. It was a large wooden structure and looked like an inn. The front had a typical welcoming gate, and from there, two hallways led in opposite directions. Since the halls seemed rather long, Kaoru guessed that the actual springs themselves were probably in the middle of the building, partitioned into men's and women's sides. At any hot springs or bath house, one must always wash thoroughly before entering the communal water.

Aoshi and Kaoru entered the lobby-like front area. Aoshi paid for two baths and soaks. Receiving two sets of towels and bathing necessities, Aoshi handed one set to Kaoru and nodded a farewell, heading down the hallway indicated for men. Kaoru smiled back and headed down the women's hallway. As she walked, she noticed that along the front side of the building were doors. _So, this place also has lodgings. Oh, maybe next time I'll plan a hot springs vacation!_

At the end of the hallway was a large dressing room. Setting her belongings in a provided basket, she undressed slowly and stored her clothes on one of the many shelves along one wall. Taking her bathing supplies, she wandered into the washroom first. There were rows of buckets, stools and heated water pumped through elevated troughs. Kaoru sat down on a stool gingerly and proceeded to slowly, thoroughly scrub herself with a washcloth, spending extra time washing her hair. _No Yahiko screaming at me to hurry up_, she smiled to herself. _No Kenshin checking on me every two minutes about the water tempera…_ Kaoru stopped her thoughts abruptly. _Kenshin._ To her surprise, Kaoru realized it had been a few days since she had last thought of the rurouni. She was even more surprised to find that the sharp pain in her chest that would steal her breath whenever she thought of him was gone. In its place was a slow, dull ache. Still painful, but not quite as biting. _I suppose even emotional wounds scab over somehow._

Satisfied with her freshly scrubbed skin, Kaoru wrapped herself in one of the towels – a rather large one – provided by the house and picked up her bathing basket. She walked down the indicated path to the hot spring. As she had guessed, it was closer to the middle of the building, but instead of being inside, it was outside. And instead of being partitioned by gender, it was simply one huge pool with various nooks and crannies to its edges. While the men seemed to gravitate towards one side and the women the other, it was undeniably very open between them. Kaoru's first thought was, _Oh , now I know why the towels are so large. _Kaoru stared with embarrassed fascination. Kaoru's second thought was, _Oh god, is Shinomori already in here?_ Tempted by the steaming spring but unnerved by the presence of the opposite sex, Kaoru stood indecisively on the path.

Some men and women were obviously very comfortable with their own bodies, electing to remove their towels when entering the hot spring. Others kept their towels on, and some women only had towels covering their lower region. Kaoru clutched her towel to her chest more tightly. _There's no way I'm taking this off in front of strangers!_ She took a step back. _No way…! _She took another step back, crashing into a solid, warm wall behind her. She gulped, just knowing who it was. _Oh please…_

"What's the matter, Kamiya? Were you…" Aoshi took in the tense line of her neck and hunched shoulders. Humor was his best bet here. Amusement leaked into his voice. "…waiting for me?"

She gasped, dropping her shoulders and whirling around. "I was _not_…!"

The denial died in her throat as she got an eyeful – no, two eyefuls – of Aoshi's bare chest gleaming wetly right in front of her nose. Her wide eyes traced the scars that crisscrossed his pale skin, leaving lighter-colored streaks like lightning. Broad, strong shoulders, a tapering waistline and long, lean muscles everywhere had Kaoru's face glowing red. She had never been so close to an almost-naked man before. Her eyes trailed downward, following the line of his muscles; Aoshi only wore one towel slung low on his hips. Considering that he had no visible body fat, that was quite low indeed. Realizing that she was staring, she forced her eyes up to his face. His hair was mostly slicked back with water, but a few strands still fell forward to frame his eyes and face. Kaoru closed her eyes, willing her face to stop flaming. _This man is too attractive by half. This is SO unfair._

Aoshi took advantage of Kaoru's closed eyes to study her. Contrary to what he knew she believed, her flushed face was appealingly innocent. Her skin was so fair and fresh; he could see her blush went beyond her cheeks, reaching down her neck to her clavicle and shoulders, and a little lower… right to where her hand was clutching her towel like a lifeline. Aoshi snapped his eyes back up. _What am I doing?_

He had caught the glances aimed at Kaoru by a few interested men in the spring. From some reason it had bothered him, and he had immediately stepped up behind her, a looming presence to deter their attention. He had also noticed he had gotten quite a few stares from various women, but he ignored them. When Kaoru unknowingly backed into his towering form and he did nothing to move her, the other women assumed he was a lost cause and stopped looking. This pleased him more than he thought it should. Shaking his head a bit, he put a large hand on Kaoru's bare shoulder. Surprisingly, it felt like an electric shock went straight to his gut. He inhaled sharply. Was it because he was touching her bare flesh? Gently, he turned her around quickly so that she would not be able to see the slight frown tugging at his mouth.

"Come, Kamiya, we'll simply sit in a more secluded area, away from prying eyes. Perhaps you'll feel more comfortable then." He steered her in front of him, towards a little sheltered nook. "After all, you are supposed to be here to relax."

From the moment Aoshi put his hand on her shoulder, Kaoru wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to relax. His hand was so heavy and warm, all her attention suddenly focused on it. She felt like her shoulder was burning, and not necessarily in a bad way. The feel of his calloused hand on her bare flesh caused a weird, fluttering tingling to run through her chest and stomach, and she wasn't sure if she was going to start hyperventilating or stop breathing altogether. She was glad he spun her around so that he couldn't see her blush darken. _Oh, who am I kidding? He can probably FEEL it in his fingertips. _Holding her towel in a death grip, Kaoru allowed Aoshi to lead her to a slightly secluded area. Feelings rioted through her chest, things she couldn't, or as yet wouldn't, quite name. _Why am I feeling both giddy and petrified?_

They reached the water's edge and placed their baskets down. Still leading her forward, with one hand, Aoshi brought his other hand round to take Kaoru's now free hand (the one not clenched white, holding her towel in place) to help her down into the warm water. He released her, and she scooted onto the ledge carved out as a bench in the rock to sit on while in the water. He held his towel in place and silently slid into the water, barely making a ripple.

_I am sitting in a hot spring with Aoshi Shinomori. I am sitting in a hot spring practically alone with Aoshi Shinomori. An almost naked Aoshi Shinomori. A sinfully handsome Aoshi Shinomori who is staring at me._ Kaoru was having difficulty breathing. _Why is he staring at me?_

Aoshi studied Kaoru's flushed face, trying to determine if it was the heat from the spring or her own modesty causing the color to rise in her face. Her skin soon took on a dewy glow, a direct effect of the hot spring. She looked so lovely and innocent, her body toned and graceful from years of swordsmanship, and here she was, barely clothed and in front of him. Almost grimly, Aoshi admitted to himself that he was viewing Kaoru as a young, beautiful, desirable, _available_ woman. He could feel his own face heating up from the direction of his thoughts, but he was fairly certain it only looked as though his skin was warming from the water, a fact he was immensely glad for. He knew he had been looking at her for what could be considering longer than proper, but she had started staring back at him, and they seemed to be at an impasse. He spoke her name softly, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Kamiya." No response.

"Kamiya." She continued to stare at him.

He lifted a wet hand and wiped his face, then ran his fingers through his hair. He could hear Kaoru's sharp intake of breath. He looked at her. _Were her pupils dilating…?_

"Kaoru," he said. _Was his voice always this low?_ Kaoru wondered. And then she realized he had said her name.

"Er…yes?"

Aoshi gazed at her a moment. "Is it all right if I call you Kaoru?"

"Wha…what? Oh! Yes, of course." Kaoru was having a really hard time not staring at Aoshi's upper body. He was so tall that a good portion of his chest was still above the water unless he wanted to slouch down.

"Then please call me Aoshi." Kaoru nodded. "Now Kaoru, just relax. No men can stare at you here. You should be perfectly comfortable."

_No men but you, actually._ Kaoru thought. _How can I be comfortable with you right there?_ Still, she tried to relax. She leaned back against the rocky edge of the spring, reveling in the heat suffusing her body. _Just don't think about it._ She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything other than the gorgeous male sitting nearby.

It wasn't working too well, but she was giving it her best shot.

Suddenly, she felt something brush the side of her face. Startled, she opened her eyes to see Aoshi tenderly brushing some tendrils of hair away from her face and forehead. She looked at him questioningly.

"Here, I thought this might help." He took a smaller, folded towel, dunking it in the hot water and placing it on her forehead while he held her bangs back with his other hand. "Just let the heat relax you."

Aoshi continued to absently stroke her hair, his fingers sometimes scratching her scalp pleasantly. Kaoru opened her mouth to tell him that was unnecessary, but a blissful sigh is all that came out. Her eyes closed again and she could feel the tension slowly slipping out of her body, sore muscles slowly loosening up, and her thought process going a little hazy and slow. She almost felt as if she were floating. A small smile curved her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, Aoshi mirrored her smile with a small one of his own.

To Be Continued…


	7. A Day Relaxing

**Disclaimer: **Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**Author's Notes:** Oh my dear readers, I'm so, _so_ sorry for the delay. Working on other peoples' writing for work leaves me too drained lately to write my own. I can't even remember what a normal sleeping schedule is like, and it was never this bad when I was in college. Sigh. I AM SO BLOODY TIRED. At least I'm getting paid for that work though, right? Even if it's not much. _I wish I wasn't so broke. I hate debt._

So… I found myself re-reading the previous chapters to get back into the swing of it and I noticed some typos. I apologize for those! I suck. If I have the time, I'll try to go back, fix, and re-upload. Hopefully. Forgive any typos in this one?

Anyway, a longer-than-usual chapter for you lot! I hope you like it! Two OCs in it, but theirs is only a brief inclusion in this chapter.

Also, thanks to everyone for your kind sentiments and reviews! It's nice to know that there are some people out there reading (and hopefully enjoying) the story. I'll really try to get the next chapter out more quickly. – Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru wasn't really aware of how long she soaked there blissfully, her eyes closed. Languidly, she let her arms rise up, suspended in the hot water. The fingers of one hand brushed against something. Kaoru wrinkled her nose. She didn't remember being that close to the side edge. She explored the surface a bit with her hand. _That doesn't feel like rock… What's floating right next to me…?_

"…Kaoru… Kaoru, wake up."

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, rolled to her right to where the voice came from. Shocked, she realized her fingers were tracing Aoshi's arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru lurched upright and snatched her hand back, the cloth against her forehead plopping into the water and splashing her in the face. She sputtered in embarrassment.

Aoshi's mouth twitched. Covering his amusement, he said, "No need for apologies. It's not as though you did it on purpose."

Kaoru's face burned hotly. What reply was there to that?

"Come, we've been here for quite a while. If we wish to see the azaleas at their brightest, we should be going soon." Aoshi stood up in the water, turning to step out.

Kaoru was treated to the magnificent view of the water sluicing down the planes of his broad back. She watched, fascinated by the rivulets running down the contours of his muscles, disappearing into the towel still wrapped around his waist. A very wet, clinging towel leaving very little to Kaoru's imagination. She suddenly thought it was a very good idea to get out of the hot springs, because her body temperature was steadily rising and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dismayed, Kaoru suddenly realized that if the towel around Aoshi's waist clung like a second skin to him, her own towel would hug her form in the same manner. She closed her eyes, listening to Aoshi step out of the water completely, dripping onto the rocks. After a few moments, she could hear his footsteps, and it sounded as if he were walking away. Apparently he was perfectly fine with being practically, completely exposed for everyone to see.

Refusing to open her eyes just yet, she continued to sit there, unsure of what to do. Shortly, she heard footsteps approaching. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves – _Stop being such a ninny, Kaoru!_ – she cracked one eye open and looked to the side. Aoshi stood there, a fresh, large robe held out before him. Relief washed over her features and Kaoru gratefully stood up, allowing Aoshi to wrap the robe around her shoulders, covering her entire form. Discreetly, she noticed that Aoshi had also procured a robe for himself, hanging loosely on his frame.

Aoshi reached down and picked up their respective baskets, handing Kaoru hers. Wordlessly, he led them back to the women's dressing area. Before leaving for the men's section, he said, "I will wait for you back in the front lobby, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, watching as Aoshi tipped his head back at her and then turned, walking toward the men's dressing room. Knowing he couldn't see her, she sighed, thinking, _I could watch him walk all day._ Rousing herself from her musings, she slapped a hand against her cheek. _Good lord, the heat from the onsen MUST be addling your brain, Kaoru! Give it a rest!_ With that, she spun around on her toes and hurried off to get changed. Hearing her quick steps, Aoshi turned his head back slightly to check on her… just to make sure none of the men from the springs tried to accost her.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

--

--

As Kaoru toweled off completely and began dressing herself, she heard a couple of women enter the room behind her. She kept her eyes forward on her cubicle, wanting to be done quickly so that she could meet Aoshi in the lobby. However, she couldn't help slowing down when she overheard some of their conversation about a handsome, tall, dark-haired man in the onsen.

"… Oh my, yes, Hanako-chan, did you see that man?" one woman's low voice sounded from directly behind Kaoru. She fought the urge to turn around.

"Chiharu-chan, how could I not? He was easily the tallest man there," her friend Hanako replied. Now Kaoru _really_ had to fight the desire to look over her shoulder.

"Easily the most attractive, you mean." Kaoru's fingers twitched as she tied her obi. "It's a shame, though."

"What is?" Hanako asked.

"Well, he seems to be taken. Didn't you see that girl he was with?" Kaoru's fingers stopped moving completely.

"That one with the ponytail? Well, she was a pretty little thing. Got a lot of stares, too… If only I were that young again. But what makes you say they're together?"

"They stood so close to each other. She walked over before he did, and she looked a little scared and lost. But then he came up right behind her, and positively towered over her, glaring at all the men looking at her. And even put a hand on her shoulder. Her _bare_ shoulder!" Kaoru's fingers clenched her obi before she realized she was crumpling it. She smoothed the wrinkles out slowly and finished tying it.

"I suppose you're right. They did stay together, by themselves, the whole time they were in the springs. And he was so considerate of her shyness, now that I think about it."

"I know! He would look at her so tenderly, too. If only my husband still looked at me like that." Chiharu sighed.

_What is she talking about? _By now, Kaoru was sure she was blushing, so she rushed to put her used robe and towels away with her basket. As she turned to leave, one of the ladies caught sight of her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, young lady! We were just talking about you and your young man!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Kaoru smiled a little nervously. "Oh, it's quite all right. But… he's not my young man…"

"Oh, of course," she interrupted, "He must be your husband."

The denial stuck in Kaoru's throat. Blushing brilliantly, she could only give a little shake of her head and tremulous smile before she bowed to the two women and practically fled the room. Kaoru could hear them tittering as she left.

"They must be newlyweds. Did you see how she blushed?" Hanako asked.

"And she all but ran out of here! No doubt to return to that handsome husband of hers."

"Ah, young love." Chiharu sighed, placing a hand over her heart. With that, both women burst into giggles.

--

--

Meanwhile, Aoshi was dealing with his own share of speculation in the men's dressing room. He had always prided himself on his endless patience, but he found that he could not escape the appreciative comments about Kaoru's form quickly enough. He had never felt much of a violent reaction to the words of non-fighting men before, but he couldn't seem to help feeling like he really wanted to punch someone. Suffice to say, he was very glad to have separated Kaoru as much as possible from the others in the hot springs.

Aoshi made it to the front lobby in record time. He stood near the entrance, but faced the women's hallway, waiting for Kaoru to appear. Suddenly, the door slid open and Kaoru burst forth, shutting it behind her with a snap. Catching sight of Aoshi, she walked quickly to him, occasionally glancing behind her almost as if the devil were on her heels.

Aoshi raised one eyebrow in question as Kaoru nearly tumbled to a stop in front of him, looking flushed and out of breath, some of her hair still clinging in wet tendrils around her face and neck. She looked over her shoulder again.

"Kaoru, are you all right?"

Her head snapped back to face him, and she smiled, somewhat defensively.

"Oh! I'm fine! I just… uh, there were a couple of… in the dressing room…" Kaoru didn't know how to express her thoughts.

Aoshi's features darkened. "Did something happen?"

"No! I mean, not exactly… that is to say…" Kaoru shrugged helplessly, tongue-tied. She looked over her shoulder yet again, and spotted the same two older women exiting the room. Turning back around, she slapped her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush and looked up at him. "Well, we really ought to get going, yes? So much to see and all."

Finding her behavior extremely suspicious, Aoshi asked, "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"Yes, yes, just fine! Let's go!" Kaoru started walking briskly to the entrance, snagging Aoshi's sleeve and tugging him along with her.

Unfortunately, Kaoru wasn't quick enough and the two women caught sight of them.

"Have fun here in Karuizawa, you two!" Hanako called out, waving.

"Be sure to take your wife to one of the nice restaurants!" Chiharu ordered.

Immediately, Kaoru's shoulders hunched, but she continued pulling Aoshi along. Simultaneously, Aoshi glanced over at the women, head tilted questioningly. Chiharu made a shooing motion with her hands. He gave a slight nod as he allowed Kaoru to pull him outside. The two women laughed.

"My, my! He really is such a handsome man." Chiharu said.

"I agree."

--

--

Kaoru really, _really_ wanted to disappear right that moment. Why oh why hadn't she run out of there faster? Now she would have to explain the misunderstanding to Aoshi. She just hoped he wouldn't laugh at her, but she certainly couldn't blame him if he did. Just as long as he wasn't angry with her, she supposed it would be OK.

They slowed down once there were a short distance from the hot springs.

"Well,_ my wife, _shall we go look for a nice restaurant?" Aoshi couldn't help teasing Kaoru.

In turn, she dropped his sleeve and buried her face in her hands. "I _swear_, I didn't tell them we were married! They were just talking about you in the dressing area and then they saw me and assumed that we were newlyweds and I didn't know what to say so I just ran away!" Kaoru moaned miserably. "I'm sorry!"

"Kaoru, calm down. I'm sure it was an easy mistake for them to make." When Kaoru showed no sign of raising her face, Aoshi decided more teasing was in order. As much as he wanted to laugh at her distress, he knew he would have to get her mind off the embarrassment.

In his most serious voice he said, "Unless… do you mean to say that you're sorry because you wouldn't want to marry someone like me? Because of my past?"

Kaoru gasped, her head shooting straight up so she could stare him in the eye. "That is completely ridiculous! You are one of the most honorable men I know! Why, how could you even think-"

"I know." Aoshi interrupted.

Kaoru stopped, glaring at the tall man. "You know? Then why would you say something like that?"

Aoshi merely smirked at her.

"Oh…. OH. You sneaky…" Kaoru laughed a little helplessly. "But it worked."

"Kaoru, don't be embarrassed by what those women said. It was an honest mistake and frankly, what does it matter? We are simply passing through this place, and the odds are very good that we will never see them again."

"You're right." Kaoru shrugged. "I know you're right. It's just… I didn't want you to get the impression that I was spreading stories…or…something."

Aoshi gave a solemn nod. "Of course. I would never believe that you are capable of such an outlandish tale."

"Wait…what? Are you…" Kaoru trailed off, peering at Aoshi. "I'm never going to be able to tell when you're joking, am I?"

Aoshi nodded again, face still completely serious. "Thus far, it seems unlikely."

Kaoru laughed again, and this time, Aoshi gave a small smile in return.

"Come Kaoru, let's find a nice place for lunch and then we'll see the azaleas, like we planned. At least, judging by the way you fled the hot springs, you seem to be moving much more easily."

"Oh, yes, I am feeling quite a bit better! A hot bath works wonders."

"Well, shall we walk for a bit? I know of a _nice_ restaurant just a little further south than our lodgings."

"Oh, don't start!" Kaoru shook her head. "But yes, let's walk and enjoy this lovely day nature has given us."

Together, they made their way southward. Kaoru was delighted with the scenery. They walked by a brilliantly sparkling river, a silvery blue ribbon winding between stately trees and moss-covered stones. So used to the land being flat in Tokyo, Kaoru was impressed by the sometimes gentle and sometimes steep sloping of the mountainside. Aoshi told her about a few paths often taken by sightseers, but it took a while to hike, so they were going to skip them this time. As expected of the season, everything was so colorful and vibrant and Kaoru, having rarely seen evergreen trees, stood in awe, admiring the different shades of green.

Eventually, they made their way past their lodgings and down to the little restaurant Aoshi mentioned. It was a quaint little place that charmed Kaoru immediately. To Kaoru's chagrin, when they were seated at a little table, she spotted the same two ladies sitting nearby, having tea, apparently at the end of their meal. Even worse, the women recognized them instantly.

"Oh look, isn't that sweet? There's that young couple we saw at the hot springs!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Well done, young man. This is one of the best restaurants in town. I'm glad to see you're treating your wife so well." Chiharu spoke up.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open in dismay. Aoshi only nodded at the women.

"Of course. I'll be taking her to see the azaleas after lunch."

At that, the women let out delighted squeals. Kaoru turned and made a crazy face at Aoshi, as if to ask, _why are you encouraging them?_ He merely blinked in response. Kaoru rolled her eyes. She looked back down at the menu.

"You should be sure to try the soba and the oyaki – they're local specialties." Hanako suggested.

Kaoru's eye twitched, but she nodded, anyway.

"Thank you for the recommendations," Aoshi replied. He ordered the soba and oyaki, as well as some roasted fish from the menu.

Fortunately for Kaoru, the two women left shortly after Kaoru and Aoshi's food arrived.

"Have a good time!" Chiharu waved good-bye.

As soon as they were out the door, Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really, Kaoru, why do you let their words bother you? They're just old, nosy ladies, but they mean no harm."

Kaoru shrugged, feigning indifference as she picked at her food. "They remind me of some of the people back in Tokyo."

Aoshi stared at her. Finally, he spoke. "Well, you're here now, not there. Don't let the memory bother you."

"You're right. I know you're right. OK! No more gloom!" Kaoru stuffed a bit of grilled fish into her mouth. "Oh! This is delicious!"

--

--

After lunch, they walked out of the restaurant and down the mountain a little ways, in search of azaleas. Feeling very relaxed after the hot springs, the walk to the restaurant and lunch, they weren't in a hurry. They took their time walking southward even further to where there were supposed to be clusters of azalea bushes nearby.

Along the way they passed through a small marketplace featuring local artisan goods. They walked along the path, browsing the various stalls. Some woodworkers were developing reputations for excellent crafts: intricate boxes, figures, fans and other items lined several booths. At other stalls, local culinary specialties were displayed. Here and there, Kaoru bought some of the local jams to bring to the Aoiya and to bring back to the dojo as well – they would easily last the journey.

Soon enough, Aoshi, with his height advantage, spotted a burst of color beyond the thinning tree coverage.

"Come, Kaoru, we're nearly there." Hearing this, Kaoru perked up.

"What do azaleas look like, Aoshi?" Curiosity colored Kaoru's voice as she looked at Aoshi.

"Flowers." Kaoru swatted his arm playfully.

"I know they're flowers! I mean, what color?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Aoshi stopped, gesturing in front of him.

Kaoru stopped as well, and looked forward. There were masses of dark green and lighter bushes dotted with shades of wild azaleas. There were clusters of pink, purple and white flowers everywhere. Kaoru laughed delightedly.

"It's so beautiful! Not quite the same as Ageo, but this is a wilder, untamed beauty. I think it's just as amazing, don't you?"

Aoshi gave Kaoru a long, assessing stare. "Sometimes the unrefined can be more beautiful."

Kaoru returned his stare with a slightly puzzled look. They gazed at each a long while, until Kaoru was the first to turn away. She navigated her way along the azalea bushes, admiring the varied colors. Aoshi simply watched her.

They stayed there among the azaleas, in the shade of the trees, for quite a while, before deciding to venture back to their waki-honjin and dinner.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Evening Walks

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**AN:** Hello all! Sorry for the delay. Work + World Cup + my (and others') birthdays + new babies being born (do those count as birthdays, too? I think yes?) + start of American football + soccer leagues (Premier League and Bundesliga, I'm looking at you) = no free time to write. It's killing me. Well, work is killing me, at the very least. Please forgive any typos?

**Terms used:**

Barouche – they probably didn't have these…exactly… but it's fiction and I realized I messed up in the previous chapter by mentioning using a carriage to go to the hot springs. Sorry!

Masugata – a double, right-angle turn built into a street for defensive reasons. Google it!

Wada-toge – one of the major checkpoints on the Nakasendo.

On a side note - bath houses WERE shared, right up until the Meiji period, when the trend towards gender separation started. Could you imagine sharing the same hot springs/bath houses with strangers of the opposite gender? I had a difficult enough time with just women, so to share with men, too... I don't know if I'd have the guts for it! Well, maybe I would, as a stranger in a foreign country at a bath house which I wouldn't be frequenting every week, you know? Well. Maybe.

– Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Back at the waki-honjin, Kaoru and Aoshi sat together over a simple meal consisting of some of the local specialties.

"You know, Kaoru, if you want to spend more time here, we certainly can." Aoshi said.

"That is really tempting, but I think I'd like to keep going and see what else is ahead. I can easily imagine staying here for days, discovering everything. It's so beautiful! And the air is so crisp, it takes my breath away!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well, that might be because we're at a higher altitude. The air is thinner up here, so it can be a little harder to breathe, particularly for people with lung problems."

Aoshi's completely serious face dented Kaoru's enthusiasm, but only just a little bit. She wrinkled her nose, unsure if he was teasing her.

She was pretty sure he was teasing her.

"That being said, it's only for a little while, and the body gets used to these conditions quite quickly. There are a number of walking trails along the mountainside, as well as Kumoba Pond."

"Kumoba?" Kaoru asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, 'kumo' for cloud and 'ba' for place. Though the pond is fed by a stream, the water is often so still there that the sky is perfectly mirrored in its depths." Aoshi answered.

"I'll definitely have to see that on the trip home," Kaoru decided. "It gives me something to look forward to."

Aoshi nodded.

"The next major stop we'll make is Nagakubo, which we should reach by the end of tomorrow. First, we'll rendezvous with the same carriage we've been using in Oiwake, which I'm sure you'll be happy about. The one we used to go to the hot springs is acceptable, but rather small. More like a barouche."

Kaoru ducked her head in shame. Aoshi allowed a small smirk to surface on his handsome face.

"Ehehe…and what's next after Oiwake?" Kaoru asked.

"Next is Otai…and then we will cross the Chikuma River into Shionada." Aoshi replied.

"That sounds nice."

"After that, we'll go through Mochizuki and Ashita before stopping in Nagakubo."

"We've certainly got a full day ahead of us, don't we?" Kaoru said. "Think we have time to walk around a little this evening?"

Together, they left the waki-honjin and found a short walking path taking them along the edge of the trees. They admired the beautiful forest in silence, allowing Kaoru time to think about the day's events. As twilight descended, they turned towards the main street again. Shopkeepers and restaurant owners were out lighting lamps in front of their businesses, hoping to entice people into buying some last snack or trinket before retiring for the evening.

In the deepening dark, the buttery glow of the lamps seemed to beckon them to one shop or another. Kaoru flitted from storefront to storefront, eyes round with delight. Aoshi was content just to watch her, a few paces behind. Sometimes she asked for his opinion on some little thing she spied, to which he would intone some little answer. Watching the energetic young woman, Aoshi had a difficult time understanding why Himura would devastate such a vibrant, curious person like Kaoru.

As Kaoru gazed at a necklace in a jeweler's window, leaning forward to get a clearer look, a young man approached her. Aoshi's mouth fell into a tight line, observing silently.

"Hello, miss. You must be new here. I haven't seen you before." The young man was attractive enough, in a boyish sort of way. "I'm Hiroki. If you'd like, I could show you around."

Kaoru straightened up, turning to address the stranger, her back to Aoshi. "Oh… Hello. We're just traveling through."

"We?" The young man asked.

"Yes. I'm here with…now where did he go?" Kaoru started to turn around, only to nearly run into Aoshi, who had come up directly behind her to stare at the man over Kaoru's head. Laughing, she clasped Aoshi's arm to regain her balance. Aoshi steadied her gently.

Turning back around to face the young man, Kaoru gestured to the tall ninja behind her. "As you can see, I think we're fine."

Nodding dejectedly, the young man bid them a good evening. Kaoru smiled brightly in response, waving. She looked up at Aoshi, who still stood towering over her.

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?" Aoshi turned to look at the necklace Kaoru had been admiring in the store.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at his elusive answer, but let it go. Following his eyes, she sighed and said, "That's a lovely little necklace, right? But completely impractical for me."

Aoshi looked the necklace for a little longer, catching Kaoru's wistful smile out of the corner of one eye.

"Kaoru, are you hungry at all?" Aoshi gestured towards a nearby yakitori stall. "That stand seems quite popular. Perhaps you'd like to try it?"

"That's a nice idea," Kaoru's attention was diverted to the crowded booth. The delicious aroma of grilled chicken teased her nose. She frowned a little, eyeing the number of patrons. Sighing, she said, "I guess we'll just have to join the crowd."

Pushing forward into the crowd, she didn't wait to hear Aoshi's response.

After a few minutes of making huge puppy dog eyes and subtly elbowing her way to the front of the stall, Kaoru's mouth started watering at the sight of the rows of grilled chicken and vegetable skewers. Smiling, she ordered two skewers, one for each of them. As she reached into her sleeve for her wallet, an arm reached past her nose, handing the vendor enough money for the food. Surprised, Kaoru tracked the arm back and up to Aoshi standing behind her like a wall. Huffing a little, Kaoru took the offered sticks, holding one out to Aoshi.

"Thank you," Aoshi accepted the skewer as they walked away from the stall.

"I should be thanking you," Kaoru answered. "You paid for them."

Aoshi only smirked a little in response.

Shrugging, Kaoru took a bite of some freshly grilled chicken. "Oh! These are really delicious!"

Aoshi took a bite of his own skewer. "Yes, they are quite good."

"Wow, I wasn't that hungry but these are great!" Kaoru chewed happily. "That was some crowd, wasn't it? But now we know why. I'd gladly wait for these anytime!"

Aoshi smiled a little, somewhat mysteriously, and didn't say anything.

Finally, the duo found their way back to the waki-honjin. The sky was completely dark, stars glittering brightly in the inky tapestry above them. Aoshi proceeded to walk Kaoru to her room to retire for the evening.

"That was fun!" Kaoru exclaimed, standing in front of her door.

"Remember, tomorrow will be an early day. I will come get you for breakfast."

"Yes sir!" Kaoru saluted him playfully.

"Good night, Kaoru." Aoshi tipped his head.

"Good night, Aoshi. See you tomorrow!" Kaoru bowed slightly before entering her room.

Aoshi stood there watching until the door was completely shut. Reaching into a hidden pocket, he pulled out a little box and cradled it gently in one hand. He took the lid off to reveal the necklace Kaoru had been eyeing earlier in the evening. Aoshi stared at it for a long moment, half-questioning why he had felt compelled to buy it. Tracing the edge of the box with a thumb, he took a deep breath and exhaled sharply through his nose before putting the lid back on and tucking it away on his person. He turned and walked to his own room to retire for the night.

# #

# #

Kaoru was ready for the knock at her door the next morning. Together, Aoshi and Kaoru had a small breakfast before setting off in the barouche.

Kaoru observed the subtly changing landscape. The trip to Oiwake was a steady, gradual descent, and Kaoru was impressed to see how trees could grow at angle but still be vertical. They stopped in Oiwake just long enough to get into their old carriage. While the barouche was fun, the open front made them quite vulnerable to the day's weather and flying insects.

It was a short trip to Otai – just a few miles. As they approached the Chikuma River, she could see two little bridges spanning the river, arching down and meeting on a small island in the middle.

"The Chikuma forms the headwaters of the Shinano River, the largest river in Japan," Aoshi explained, as they rode over the river.

As they neared Shionada, it was getting close to lunchtime. Aoshi told Kaoru that they would be stopping to eat in nearby Mochizuki. Only about a mile away, this section of the trip took longer because of the masugata – negotiating the carriage through was difficult, and they often opted to walk through them and allow the carriage to circle around from the outside.

In Mochizuki, Kaoru was grateful to get something to eat. Over lunch, Aoshi told Kaoru a little more about Mt. Asama; particularly the fact that it is a still-active volcano.

"What? You mean that mountain could have erupted while we were on it?" Kaoru gasped.

"Well, yes, I suppose that it would have been possible, but we would have seen warning signs long before an actual eruption, like earthquakes."

Somehow, Kaoru wasn't terribly comforted by Aoshi's words.

"Well, where do you think the heat for the hot springs comes from?" Kaoru looked at Aoshi in surprise.

"The volcano? I guess I never thought about that…" Kaoru frowned a little.

"Nature's internal heating system." Aoshi stated.

Kaoru laughed. Changing the subject, Aoshi said, "I should tell you, the area we are in now is known for their sake. There are many breweries nearby, including a very popular family-run one."

"Too bad I don't drink much sake." Kaoru laughed. "Though I've been known to have a drink or two at parties, apparently I don't hold my alcohol well."

Aoshi laughed a little. "Come, let's take a walk to stretch our legs before returning to the carriage. We should get to Nagakubo soon so that we can give the horses ample time to rest. The Wada-toge can be challenging, even though we'll be descending."

As they strolled around the small village, Aoshi told Kaoru a little bit about sake in general.

"Beyond Mochizuki but before Nagakubo, just out of the way a bit in a town called Motai, is the Ozawa Brewery. Did you know, sake was originally cloudy? There is a popular story explaining why it is clear now. Nearly 200 years ago, an unhappy employee of the Konoike, a sake brewing family in Osaka, threw ashes into a sake fermentation vat. Instead of destroying the sake, the ashes settled out the cloudy particles, leaving the liquid clear. The Konoike enjoyed unsuspected success as a result."

"That's…surprisingly interesting. How do you even know this?"

"You hear many stories when you travel as much as I do."

"Traveling…" Kaoru's brow wrinkled as her mind drifted to the other travelers she knew – Megumi went back to Aizu, Sano off to who knows where, and Kenshin on the road again, the sky his ceiling and the road his home now. _Not with me._ Shaking herself a little bit, she offered a small smile to Aoshi's inquisitive gaze.

They headed back to the carriage, ready for the rest of the trip to Nagakubo. As they continued on, Kaoru fell asleep thanks to the rocking motion of the carriage. She tipped sideways, Aoshi catching her softly. He repositioned himself and let her lean against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, the two stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

# #

# #

Hours later, their carriage rumbled to a stop in front of their next waki-honjin in Nagakubo. Kaoru sleepily blinked awake. She sat up slowly, trying to remember where she was. Glancing up, she caught Aoshi looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good evening, Kaoru. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I fell asleep again?" Kaoru rubbed one eye groggily.

"Yes, well… perhaps you are not used to such traveling…?"

"I suppose not. Still, what kind of company am I, sound asleep while you're stuck with me in a carriage?" Kaoru mumbled, shaking her head a little to clear it.

"You're perfect company enough, Kaoru." Aoshi smiled lightly.

Kaoru stopped rubbing her eye, squinting at Aoshi to see if she could tell whether or not he was joking.

Sighing, she said, "You're just saying that because when I fall asleep, you don't have to talk."

"Kaoru, even if you were awake, I would not feel obligated to talk. I talk to you because I want to." Aoshi answered.

Surprised and flattered, Kaoru couldn't stop her cheeks from flooding with color. "You…you…" Kaoru sputtered, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, me, Kaoru. Unless there is someone else in this carriage I am unaware of?" Aoshi was definitely teasing now.

Kaoru laughed a little, her face breaking out in a huge smile. "You exasperating man!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have been nothing but a perfect gentleman with you."

Kaoru burst out in full laughter, the carriage echoing with her merriment. Aoshi could not deny the infectious nature of her mirth and smiled in response.

"Come, Kaoru. Let's stretch our legs a little and give you your first look at Nagakubo."

Kaoru nodded, watching Aoshi climb out of the carriage. He turned and helped her down. She had become quite comfortable touching Aoshi, she realized. _Well, I guess being constant traveling companions can do that. Or maybe it was that trip to the hot springs… NO Kaoru! Bad thoughts!_ She cut that train of thought off quickly, lest her face betray her to the man holding her hand as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Here we are at the tip of the Wada-toge." Aoshi swept an arm across the wide vista. "From here you can see the rice fields stretching out across the horizon."

"Oooh, rice. What's for dinner?" Kaoru's hand shot up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. _How could the first thing I ask about in a new town be food?_

Aoshi laughed suddenly. Kaoru, startled out of her embarrassment, gazed at Aoshi in wonder. His laugh was rich and low, rumbling down her spine, igniting a weird fluttering in her stomach.

"Whatever you want, Kaoru. I'm sure we can find something suitable. This area has many agricultural festivals throughout the year. Perhaps there may be one going on now."

Kaoru's face lit up.

"I love festivals! I hope there's one."

"well, let's go find out." Aoshi held his arm out for Kaoru to take.

"Let's," Kaoru agreed, sliding her hand in place.

After a few instructions from Aoshi to the carriage driver and the waki-honjin attendant who came out to receive their carriage, they walked, arm in arm, down one of the many rather pleasant footpaths in search of a festival. As they walked, Aoshi pointed out the expansive, beautiful Wada Bridge, silently arching gracefully over the river. They continued on, eventually finding more densely packed streets lined with shops, produce booths, and what was clearly the dinner crowd in search of a meal.

The restaurants in Nagakubo featured menus heavy on local vegetables due to its proximity to the mountain and fresh fish from the river. Aoshi let Kaoru pick which restaurant they would try, so she chose a little place a short distance away from one of the main streets. It seemed quiet, but they would still be able to see people walking down the street.

Entering the establishment, a pretty woman greeted them enthusiastically, menus in hand.

"Welcome! Such a handsome young couple to grace our humble restaurant. Please, let me give you one of our best tables." With brisk efficiency, she ushered Aoshi and Kaoru to a booth near the front, giving them a perfect view outside but slightly sheltered from view itself. Her eyes flickered to Aoshi once, twice; her smile growing wide.

Seating them, she winked at Aoshi, saying, "I'm sure you and your ladylove want a bit of privacy."

Kaoru coughed a little bit. "Uh…it's not like that…"

Suddenly, the woman's eyes gleamed as she gazed at Aoshi. She leaned against their booth in what Kaoru could only think of as a provocative manner. "Oh my, am I mistaken? Is this handsome man available?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open in dismay. Was this woman _serious_? "Excuse me?"

The woman cut a glance at Kaoru, her expression devilish. Before she could say anything else, Aoshi interrupted her, taking Kaoru's hand in his own.

"My _ladylove_ is simply shy about public displays of affection. Please let us peruse the menus, and we should be ready to order soon."

Nodding stiffly as she stared at their linked hands, the woman left to fetch their server. Kaoru turned wide eyes to Aoshi. "What was that?"

Aoshi did not look up from his menu, squeezing her fingers slightly before letting go.

Sighing, Kaoru picked up her own menu to decide what to eat.

# #

# #

After dinner, the walk back to their waki-honjin was slow but pleasant.

"I'm stuffed!" Kaoru exclaimed happily, rubbing her belly. Aoshi gazed at her indulgently.

"There's still enough light. Shall we walk around a little more?"

"That sounds great," Kaoru replied. "It'll give me some time to digest."

They walked in silence for a while, admiring the darkness blanketing the world around them. Instead of seeming ominous, the buildings and trees they passed seemed magical and otherworldly. Kaoru laughed suddenly.

"Can you believe that woman?" Kaoru asked. She didn't need to specify.

"She was rather brazen, I must admit," Aoshi answered. "But at least she left us in peace, more or less."

"More like less! Even after you called me your ladylove." Kaoru didn't look at Aoshi, knowing that she was probably blushing.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and it reduced her interruptions at our table a bit." Aoshi reasoned.

"I suppose you're right. Makes me wonder what she's like with obviously single men. Perhaps she's the terror of the town?"

Aoshi smirked. "Perhaps."

"So, what's after Nagakubo?"

"We'll head to Kiso-Fukushima, which will roughly mark the halfway point of our journey. If we make good time, we may continue on to Nakatsugawa, unless you want to explore."

Smiling a little, Kaoru replied, "I guess we'll just see how it goes, huh?"

Aoshi simply nodded.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**AN:** Seriously tired. This chapter's a little short, but 1) I updated quickly, and 2) emotional development! Forgive typos?

You know what's kind of awesome? Reading previous chapters to refresh the material in my mind and realizing, _holy cow, I did a bunch of research. I learned all kinds of stuff._ Well actually, I suppose it's both awesome and a little sad in a way, since I don't really have the time now to do the same kind of in-depth research as I was able to earlier. Super sad Neomiko. :(

Having said that, a bit about Kiso-Fukushima. This area is also generally called the Kiso Valley (I couldn't quite find a consensus of what is was called for sure back then, because it depended on which route you took and what era it was.) I'll be calling it Kiso-Fukushima for this story, just because I like how that sounds.

Also, thank you so much, reviewers and readers! I seem to have the nicest readers – I've seen the kind of ridiculous flames others can get, so I really appreciate how supportive and thoughtful you all are. :)

– Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Aoshi and Kaoru decided to get an early start to Kiso-Fukushima. Though Aoshi had told Kaoru that they could take as long as she wanted to take traveling to Kyoto, Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little guilty for having Aoshi to herself for so long. She was sure he probably had more important things to do with his time instead of escorting one woman across Japan.

Once snugly ensconced in the carriage and on their way, Kaoru asked, "Hey, Aoshi? Are you sure it's OK for you to be away from the Oniwabanshuu for so long? I mean, what if they need you?"

Aoshi looked at Kaoru for a long moment before answering.

"There is nothing that could possibly come up that the Oniwabanshuu cannot handle without me. I no longer lead them – Misao does. And she decided that you were worth my escort to Kyoto."

"But you… you're so… I mean, I'm not important. I shouldn't be such a priority…" Kaoru trailed off, uncertain how to express her feelings.

"Kaoru, you are important. I am not so arrogant as to be above caring for friends. I'd like to think that we have become friends now, don't you?" Aoshi wanted for her to agree.

"Well, yes, but…"

"No buts, Kaoru. Misao deems you important enough. Having gotten to know you a little more these past few days, I certainly agree. Some people think you are a priority, Kaoru. _I_ will always think of you as a priority."

Staring at Aoshi's serious face, Kaoru felt her stomach flip. Covering her cheeks with her hands, she could only mutter a little "oh!" of delighted, embarrassed surprise.

Leaning forward, Aoshi gently pulled her hands from her face. Still holding her hands, he asked, "Would you tell me what's bothering you?"

He tilted his head a little in question. "Perhaps it is the real reason for your visit to Kyoto? It may help you to feel better if you tell me."

Kaoru's eyes welled up at both her transparency and his unexpected kindness.

"I couldn't. I mean, it's so embarrassing and foolish and not really worth your time…"

Aoshi stroked the backs of her hands soothingly with his thumbs. "Anything you say will always be worth my time, Kaoru. I promise to keep whatever you say confidential, if you are worried about secrecy."

"That's not it at all!" Suddenly, Kaoru's invisible dam broke, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm just so, _so_ stupid!"

"Shh, Kaoru. You're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" Her voice shrill.

"I thought everything could stay the same. I thought we'd be together forever, like a happy little family. But I knew. I _knew_ he would leave me. _I knew_ I'd never be enough for him to stay. Yet I still... I still loved him. I hoped I could... I hoped that we... I still kept _hoping_ that one day… he'd realize… that he'd…" she hiccupped.

"And now look at me. Alone again. Abandoned, the target of all the Tokyo gossip, it feels like. They're like wolves...no, like vultures, just circling overhead, waiting for the opportunity to dig in. I just wanted to get away from it all for a bit. To be with people who wouldn't judge me. Not like that."

"Kaoru, you're not stupid. Though you risk your heart and yourself, still you give all you can freely to others. He is a fool to not treasure what you offered him. Friends would not hurt each other in such a way. He should have been clear with you from the beginning, and perhaps much heartache could have been avoided." He waited until Kaoru looked him in the eyes.

Kaoru sighed. "Oh, that makes me sound ridiculously naïve. But doesn't it seem like I'm just using Misao as an escape?"

"Trust me, you are not using Misao as an escape. She will be delighted to see you, and friends comfort friends and will be there for them, no matter what. You're a strong woman, Kaoru. This may hurt now, but it will get better in time."

Aoshi's penetrating gaze seemed to spear straight through her. "Perhaps sooner than you think. I would not underestimate yourself."

Kaoru shrugged a little, which was a bit awkward seeing as how Aoshi still had ahold of her hands.

"I have so few friends, but I thought… Anyway, I even joked with Yahiko about asking Misao to use the Oniwabanshuu resources to find me some potential suitors, since my reputation in Tokyo is in tatters. I bet she could ferret out all the ones who wouldn't be good for me."

Throughout Kaoru's entire outburst, Aoshi never stopped rubbing soothing little circles on the backs of Kaoru's hands. Self-conscious after her emotional display, Kaoru attempted to pull her hands free, but Aoshi's gentle grip remained firm.

"Did you tell Misao all of this?" Aoshi asked quietly.

Kaoru gave a watery laugh. "Of course not! It's embarrassing enough just telling you now about it. There's no way I would have been able to actually write such a thing down on paper. I only asked if I could come visit for a while. I could never have written about asking her to research possible…possible what? Husbands? Love interests? Oh geez. I don't even know what I'm saying, much less doing, half the time."

"It's just as well. You may decide that you won't need to ask Misao for such a service after all."

Aoshi released one of Kaoru's hands. He reached for her face, cupping her cheek softly and wiping some tears away with his thumb. Kaoru stopped breathing for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes.

Blinking, she asked breathlessly, "Wha…what do you mean?"

But Aoshi only squeezed the hand he still held before letting it go. He leaned back with a mysterious little smile that somehow kicked Kaoru's heart into high gear.

When Aoshi turned to look out of the window, she looked down, taking the opportunity to wipe the rest of the tears from her face.

"Kaoru," Aoshi spoke softly.

She looked up to see Aoshi offering a handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully, patting her cheeks with the surprisingly soft material. She tried to hand it back, but he only folded it within her hands.

"Keep it," he said.

Nodding, Kaoru smiled at the little square of linen clutched in her hands, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time.

# #

# #

# #

They stopped for lunch in Niegawa. Kaoru, still somewhat emotionally drained from her earlier tears, did not want to linger too long in the hopes of reaching Kiso-Fukushima by nightfall, though Niegawa was pleasant enough and the scenery lovely. At Aoshi's mildly questioning look – Kaoru felt she was growing accustomed to the ninja's taciturn expressions and could discern his unspoken intimations – she explained her reasoning.

"I don't know that I'm in the right frame of mind to really enjoy this afternoon. I kind of want to just reach the next stop and get a good night's rest or something."

Aoshi murmured, "I see."

"Besides," Kaoru smiled marginally," I ought to save a few places to look forward to on the way back."

"You seem quite keen on planning your trip home already?" Aoshi asked.

Defensively, Kaoru said, "Not at all! I…" Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her face. She had said something about saving places to look forward to almost exactly the same the day before.

"Oh! Oh! You're teasing me." She waggled her finger at him, as if scolding a recalcitrant child.

"Are you certain?" Aoshi asked, completely deadpan.

Kaoru stopped wagging her finger and squinted at Aoshi. "Hmm…yes, yes I am."

"Then you would be correct. You're getting better at this." Aoshi couldn't hide the amused smile that spread across his face.

While Kaoru was slowly getting used to Aoshi's handsomeness (ha! She was lying to herself on that one; she might never come to grips with it in this lifetime,), she just discovered, when he smiled like that, he was absolutely devastating.

_Oh my_, she thought. _If he smiled like that in public, women would practically throw themselves at his feet!_ She couldn't help but stare. _Well, I'm certainly not immune to that._

Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit possessive of that smile, though. She'd never seen that expression on his face before this trip – an expression of happiness that _she_ had caused. She smiled back, cheeks warming at the thought of that smile blooming just for her.

Suddenly shy from her realization, she cleared her throat and looked away.

"So… think we'll make it to Kiso-Fukushima in time for dinner?" Kaoru asked, hoping to draw his attention away from her (probably) blushing face.

And then she promptly wanted to smack herself in the head. _Why must I always ask about food?_

"Even if we don't make it there in time, I'm sure we will find something to eat somewhere, either in town or along the way."

"Uh… what's it like there?" Kaoru knew she was grasping at straws a little, but she couldn't seem to control her mouth at the moment.

"It's one of the larger areas on the Nakasendo. In the Kiso Valley are a number of prosperous towns that travelers frequent, such as Narai, often called "Narai of a Thousand Houses." It's toward the northern end of the valley, and travelers often go there to refresh themselves and taste the cool, clear waters from one of the many wells in the town. Mt. Ontake is the featured mountain of the valley, rising impressively in the distance. Magome is a small town most known for its steep streets and old inns. And in the Kiso Valley…" Aoshi stopped talking, realizing that Kaoru had fallen asleep.

His smooth, baritone voice, the warmth of the carriage, and the gentle rocking relaxed her so thoroughly that she couldn't help it.

Aoshi ghosted his fingers gently over her cheeks, feeling the slight puffiness just under her eyes, the last remaining evidence of her tears.

"Potential suitors, hm?" He muttered thoughtfully to himself. "We shall see."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Heavy Levity

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**AN:** As always, please forgive any typos. Work is slowly driving me into the ground.

**Terms used:**

shakuhachi - a bamboo flute (traditional Japanese wind instrument)

**Random trivia: **The mountains surrounding the Kiso Valley are sometimes referred to as 'the Japanese Alps.'

I'd like to take this Author's Note as an opportunity to thank my reviewers (which I can do pretty easily because I don't have very many.)

To Althea M, miniwoo, fic reader2, DarkBomBayAngel, IceQueenBarbarien, Jenineji, tenken22, Universal Hope, kawaii-sensei, Expert Shinobi, Neroli Jasmine, LittleDragon5, lazurite, pterion, maveldiaz, donhisiewen, flaming-amber, and Kirara26, **thank you so much** for sticking with my story. I really appreciate you! Tummy tingles and playful banter await you this chapter!

-Neomiko

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kaoru's eyes opened once she felt the carriage shift, signaling that they were coming to a stop. She wasn't surprised to discover that she had fallen asleep on Aoshi again. However, she was surprised to see his eyes closed, face peaceful, his body leaned back against the cushions, head tilted over her own.

She craned her neck to try to look at his face. _I can see why Misao is so attracted to him_, Kaoru thought. _Going by appearances alone, he is so handsome. And then, if you get to know him, he's actually so intelligent, thoughtful, and …_ Kaoru stopped short. She slid away from him a bit, which only served to allow him to slouch further onto her, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. Ignoring the frenzied butterflies that seemed to take wing in her stomach, she realized she had the rare opportunity to wake Aoshi up.

She wasn't totally certain it was a rare opportunity, but given what she had learned about him, and the little she knew from before, she was pretty sure it was.

Gently, she began brushing back the hair that had fallen from in front of his face. _How is his hair so soft? I guess that makes sense because it's so shiny, but really!_ Shaking her head minutely – really, what _was_ she thinking? – she whispered, "Aoshi."

In response, Aoshi nuzzled further into her shoulder, turning his face into her neck, eliciting a soft laugh from Kaoru. How could she be embarrassed by his actions when he was so clearly asleep? Just like a little boy. Her fingers traced his cheek.

"Come on, Aoshi. Time to wake up. We're in Kiso-Fukushima."

"Hmm…" Aoshi mumbled, blinking awake. His icy gaze focused on Kaoru's smiling face, inches above his own. He blinked again, slowly, the corner of his mouth turning up just a little bit against her fingertips.

"I could get used to this."

"I hope so! We're only halfway to Kyoto, I think! Plenty of time for naps in the carriage." Kaoru laughed.

Aoshi's tiny grin blossomed into an indulgent smirk as he realized his subtle innuendo flew completely over Kaoru's head.

"What's that look for?" Kaoru eyed Aoshi's smirk a little suspiciously.

"Your hair is mussed." Aoshi answered, sitting up.

"Oh! Really?" Kaoru's hands flew to her head to fix her ponytail. Aoshi watched her.

"Well, shall we explore a bit before dark? There's probably enough time to wander." Aoshi offered.

"Even if it gets dark, I'm sure it'll be fine." Kaoru smiled.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow in question, looking at her.

"I'm with you, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Imposing. Who would dare?"

"Hm…"

"I mean, really," Kaoru went on. "You're taller than anyone I've ever seen." She paused as she suddenly thought about some of the past opponents he and Kenshin had faced.

"Well," she amended, "Almost anyone."

At Aoshi's continued stare, she revised seriously, "I mean, anyone normal."

They stared at each other for a moment before Aoshi surprised Kaoru with a warm little laugh. Kaoru smiled brightly.

"I appreciate your… confidence… in my powers of intimidation."

"Ninja intimidation!" Kaoru chirped teasingly.

Aoshi only shook his head slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Aoshi opened the carriage and got out. He held his hand out to Kaoru.

Reaching for him, Kaoru answered, "Let's!"

# #

# #

They wandered about, enjoying the scenery and the different people conducting their lives around them. Being so close to the famed Buddhist temple seemed to lend a peaceful air to the people and the land.

Their calm exploration took place in companionable silence, with the occasional exclamation from Kaoru or observation from Aoshi penetrating the quiet. Nearly all the homes in Kiso-Fukushima were country homes, the families growing their own vegetables practically in their backyards. A little ways off they could see the dense forest surrounding the town, which consisted of protected cypress trees. The lumber industry was carefully regulated to avoid over-cutting. Aoshi pointed out, in the far, far distance, the impressive outline of Mt. Ontake.

As early evening approached, people began hanging up brightly colored lanterns outside their doors, much to Kaoru's delight. Through several open windows the duo could hear the clear, lovely notes of the shakuhachi, the traditional bamboo flute, being played. The crickets began their night song in earnest all around them, and the smells of food being prepared for dinner wafted on the evening breeze.

As they walked silently for a little while, Aoshi was first to break the silence.

"So, Kaoru, I'm curious…"

"The great Aoshi Shinomori gets curious?"

"It is a well-guarded secret. No one has lived to tell about it."

Kaoru burst out in laughter.

"I am being completely serious. It is no laughing matter." Aoshi continued, completely stone-faced. "Very serious, indeed."

Kaoru could only laugh harder, gasping for breath while trying to apologize for not taking him seriously enough. Aoshi finally cracked a smile in the face of such obvious mirth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. OK…I'm OK." Kaoru wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. It had been a while since she had laughed that hard. "Now, what is it that you're curious about?"

"Why do you want to get married?"

Kaoru missed a step in surprise. Aoshi's hand shot out to offer a steadying grip on her arm.

"What… why… what do you mean?" Kaoru looked up at him with wide blue eyes, not noticing how Aoshi tucked her arm into the crook of his own. They continued walking.

"You are an independent woman. I would not think that you would let typical convention dictate your life."

"It's not that. I'm not…" Kaoru sighed. "It's not that I have to get married. I want to. Ever since I was little, I've always had this… dream… this ideal family picture in my head. We wouldn't be perfect, nothing like that, but we would be happy."

Kaoru stared off into the distance for a long moment.

"My father loved my mother so much. Even though I didn't really know her, and I can barely remember her, I can still remember that love, that devotion. When it was just the two of us, my father and me, he worked so hard to raise me with so much love to make up for my mother being gone. But every day, he was sure to tell me that my mother was watching us, and loving me, from the heavens and that she would be so proud of me…"

Kaoru's fingers tightened unconsciously around Aoshi's arm in a wistful sort of gesture. She stopped walking as her brow furrowed in thought. Aoshi stood beside her patiently.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I want that. I want that complete devotion and love. I mean, I'm happy enough as I am now. I have my friends, and people like Dr. Genzai, and I know, they're practically family. But sometimes I feel like I'm missing something. I think I could be just a little bit happier sharing my life with someone, just two of us, together forever."

Kaoru chanced a glance at Aoshi's profile, only to find his bright eyes trained on her.

"Someone special." Aoshi stated. Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru's voice grew soft. "I would like to try."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Kaoru's heart pounded in her chest, quickening under Aoshi's intense gaze.

Finally, when Kaoru could hear her thundering heart thudding in her ears, she said, "Aoshi?"

"I don't think that's selfish at all, Kaoru." Aoshi lifted his free hand up, smoothing his fingers over her furrowed brow, easing the lines of concentration. Kaoru closed her eyes at his touch, smiling a little tremulously. "That's a better reason than I've ever heard from anyone about why they want to get married."

Aoshi's hand dropped back to his side, and Kaoru opened her eyes to look at him once more, but he had already turned to face forward. She studied the strong angles of his face for a moment before turning to look forward as well. Mt. Ontake stood silently in the dark distance.

"Life can be a journey alone," Aoshi's deep voice startled Kaoru from her thoughts. "But it can also be a journey shared with a partner. One does not have to be alone."

Kaoru turned her head to stare at Aoshi once again. He glanced down at her, his expression unreadable and eyes glinting mysteriously in the flickering lantern lights. His mouth moved.

Kaoru's eyes were drawn to his mouth, watching his lips move, before she realized he was asking her something. She looked up into his eyes only to find him watching her knowingly. _Ohhh, I just got caught staring at his mouth! What must he think of me?_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kaoru was very proud of the way her voice didn't shake.

Not very much, anyway.

"I asked if you were ready."

"Ready for what?" Kaoru asked, dumbfounded. _What is he talking about? _

"Ready…for us… to get… some… dinner." Aoshi spoke slowly, Kaoru hanging on his every word.

"Ready… for…" Kaoru's brain seemed to take an extra long time processing his words. "For…oh! Dinner!"

Aoshi's teasing smirk, the one that drove her heart rate up and set off butterflies in her stomach, emerged.

"Just for that, you're paying!" Kaoru snorted, dropping his arm and flouncing ahead.

"Of course I am." Aoshi agreed, following her sedately.

After a few paces, Kaoru stopped and turned around.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"The local soba and dumplings are rumored to be delicious here, so I imagine stopping by any little place will do." Aoshi answered, walking up to stand next to her.

"Right. Onward, then!" Kaoru declared, one fist raised above her head.

"In the pursuit of food?" Aoshi's enthusiasm was distinctly lacking in comparison, but the teasing note in his voice was quite evident.

Without thinking, she swiftly punched Aoshi in the arm. Aoshi, not expecting her to do such a thing, was a little surprised at how much it hurt. He rubbed his arm gingerly. _I know I'm supposed to be the strong, silent type, but that smarts! _

Aoshi was impressed with the power Kaoru could pack into an unconscious punch. _I wonder why Yahiko and Sanosuke constantly provoke her temper if they have to suffer even harder punches than this one…Oh. Brain damage, maybe._

Mortified at her suddenly lack of…propriety… Kaoru began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! It was just a reaction… automatic, even…I mean, I wasn't thinking…"

"Punching is your first reaction? I suppose Misao didn't need to worry about your safety, after all."

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. She fairly shrieked, "What are you trying to say?"

"You know, if you wanted to link arms, Kaoru, you only had to ask. You don't have to numb my arm to do it."

Kaoru gasped. "You…! You! You are SO buying me a dessert, too!" Kaoru thought for a moment. "And maybe even a souvenir."

Aoshi laughed at her outraged expression. "Yes, of course I am."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

PS. Punching is actually my general first reaction. It seemed to fit Kaoru's profile.

- Neomiko


	11. A Man With a Plan

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**AN:** As always, please forgive any typos. I was falling asleep while typing some of this, which provided quite a bit of amusement in the morning when I tried to figure out what the heck I had written. I think I fixed all the errors and things that didn't make sense, but if I didn't, now you know why. But hey, it's a relatively quick update AND it's long. So there.

Also, I didn't really follow proper etiquette when visiting a foreign dojo…mostly because I didn't have enough time to research how that would be. So, I made it up. There are a few OCs, but as usual, they only serve to move the story along and won't be permanent additions.

You know the deal by now with the italics - they indicate emphasis but also thoughts sometimes. I figure it's pretty easy to tell the difference.

**Terms used:**

Zaru soba – cold buckwheat noodles, generally served with a dipping sauce (so delicious~)  
Kamiya Kasshin-ryū – Kaoru's swordfighting style  
Kata – a series of sequential choreographed movements, particularly applied to the martial arts (and swordsmanship, which is also referred to as a martial art)  
Kenpō – a martial art (also called kempo) similar to karate and sometimes incorporated with sword styles  
-san – Everyone should know this – general form of address, like "Mr."  
-sensei – teacher, or sometimes master, depending on the profession  
Shinai – flexible, light practice swords made usually from bamboo. Shinai are less brittle than the heavier, wooden bokken (sometimes referred to as bokuto,) which is why they are good for sparring  
Kendo – everyone knows this, yes? The way of the sword. Used when talking about swordmanship

-Neomiko

P.S. I love my thoughtful reviewers~ （＾o＾）

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Over a dinner of zaru soba, dumplings, and vegetables, Aoshi told Kaoru more about the valley they were in.

"The towns of Magome and Tsumago attract many visitors in the fall. The area is surrounded by forest, so when autumn arrives the leaves change from deep greens to vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges."

Kaoru nodded, wondering if she would be able to return at that time of the year.

Aoshi continued, "I imagine you'll enjoy the town we are currently in: Kiso-Fukushima. It is also rather known for its hot springs."

Kaoru flushed, remembering the last time they went to a hot spring. Even though a hot spring meant a little bit of relaxation and indulgence, it also meant quite a bit of exposure and anxiety. She was at war within herself. On one hand, a hot spring meant being practically naked in front of strangers and Aoshi. On the other hand, it also meant a practically naked Aoshi.

Taking in her very red face, Aoshi asked, "Do I even want to know what you are thinking about?"

Kaoru squeaked unintelligibly, causing Aoshi to raise an eyebrow at her.

Taking a drink of tea and clearing her throat, she stammered, "Do uh… do you know if… uh… the springs will be separated? You know, one section for men and one for women?"

"I am sure we can find out. Were you uncomfortable around so many men at the one in Karuizawa?"

"N-n-n-no…" Kaoru stuttered. _Just around you_, she thought.

Aoshi's gaze was equal parts assessing and amused.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes," Kaoru sighed in resignation._ Better to let him think I was uncomfortable with everyone else. Does he even know what kind of an effect he can have on people? On me?_

"I can see if any of the local places have private baths, if you'd like."

"Would you… would we be sharing one?"

Aoshi blinked, considering. "Do you want to?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open, at a complete loss for words. She had only wanted to know if she would need to mentally prepare herself, not to imply…!

"I'm only teasing you, Kaoru." Aoshi smiled.

Kaoru's her face burned scarlet. She stood up abruptly. "I need to go the restroom!"

"All right," Aoshi nodded.

Aoshi's eyes tracked Kaoru's form as she hurried as gracefully as she could from the table. He watched as she approached a waitress, exchanged a few words, and then headed off towards the back of the restaurant. To his great annoyance, Aoshi noted that he was not the only one watching Kaoru. A table full of men off to the side watched Kaoru's progress with rather too much interest, in Aoshi's opinion. He drummed his fingers on the table in an uncharacteristic display of impatience, tattooing a rapid beat while he thought.

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Kaoru took a small towel from a stack by a basin, splashed it with cold water, and pressed it against her face and neck.

"What is _wrong_ with me? It's barely been two weeks since I left Tokyo. Am I really so foolish as to fall in love with any man who shows me kindn…" Kaoru stopped, dropping the towel. "_Oh my god._"

Kaoru returned to the table shortly, no longer bright red, but rather pale. She stood by the table, hands clasped tightly over her stomach. _How could I fall in love with him? He tried to kill Kenshin once. Yes, that's right. But he has apologized for it, and he seems to be moving forward with his life – wait, that's not going the right way. OK. Uh… Misao's been in love with him for ages. There's that. Friends don't go after the guys their friends are in love with. _Kaoru shook a mental fist at Megumi._ So, yes, definitely a no-no. Girl code, or something. Right, yeah, OK, so… I can only be friends with Aoshi._ For some reason, her argument with herself made her stomach feel terrible.

Aoshi stood immediately, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru avoided eye contact. "Y-yes, I'm suddenly a little tired and my stomach hurts. Could we call it an early night?"

"Of course. It has been a long day, and we've still got traveling ahead." Aoshi agreed.

Aoshi stepped up beside her, placing a hand at the small of her back, just below her obi, to gently guide her out of the restaurant. She looked up at him, a little surprised at the familiar gesture. For some reason, it eased the nauseous feeling in her stomach, but ignited a strange, lightly burning sensation in its place. _There is something seriously wrong with me_, she thought. Aoshi glanced down in response, one eyebrow slightly raised. Seeing her questioning expression, a corner of his mouth quirked up with the barest hint of a reassuring smile.

Kaoru returned the smile with a shy, little one of her own, and faced forward again as they walked out. Over her head, Aoshi took the moment to lock eyes with each of the men at the table to the side in a vaguely challenging manner. None of them could look at him for more than a second. Satisfied that he had made his point, Aoshi's hand flexed against Kaoru's back. _Ninja intimidation, indeed._

# #

# #

After a night of tossing and turning, fretting about her newly discovered feelings, Kaoru woke fairly late. Rushing to get dressed, she threw open her door intending to look for Aoshi, only to find a note with her name on it at her feet.

Stooping to sweep up the note, she retreated back into her room and sat down. As she unfolded the note, a tiny wildflower fell out. Picking it up and sniffing experimentally, she detected a light fragrance. Twirling the flower with her fingers, she began reading Aoshi's surprisingly elegant script.

_Kaoru,_

_I hope you have rested well. I came by earlier this morning to see if you wished to have breakfast, but you were fast asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you. If you are up before lunchtime, you will be able to find me in a dojo I noticed while we were exploring last night. Just exit the waki-honjin, turn right, and go up the street. You will see the dojo on the left-hand side within a few minutes. It has a large front window. If you do not make it there, I will be back for lunch, if you would wait for me._

_Aoshi_

_P.S. If you come to the dojo, don't talk to strange men along the way. We are in an unfamiliar place and I am not with you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I would prefer if you did not have to._

For some inexplicable reason, Kaoru could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She must really be pathetic, she thought, if a simple, considerate note could move her to tears. Taking a deep breath, she folded the flower carefully back into the note and set it by her pillow. This, she allowed herself, she would always keep. Swiftly, she stood and began to change the kimono she had hurriedly put on for her training clothes (which she never seemed to be able to leave home without.)

_If Aoshi's training a little, I should too,_ Kaoru decided. Perhaps a little exercise, the comforting routine of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū kata, would help clear her head.

And maybe her heart.

# #

# #

A few minutes later and Kaoru was walking quickly down the street. Though a few people glanced curiously at her attire, she ignored them all in favor of looking for the dojo. Just when she thought she had spotted it, to her dismay, she saw a small crowd gathered outside, watching whatever was happening on the other side of the huge glass window. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that quite a number of the spectators were female. Heart sinking, Kaoru navigated her way to the front, earning a couple of dirty looks for her effort.

Inside the dojo, Aoshi was practicing his kenpō._ He probably doesn't want to use his swords in front of strangers,_ Kaoru thought. Though he was not in the middle of the floor, even in the back of the room his precision, control, and economy of movement clearly marked him as superior. His fluidity, long, lean limbs, and clean lines made him mesmerizing to watch, and every time one of the many women staring through the window gave a titter or a sigh, Kaoru's temper flared.

One woman in particular, a beautiful, buxom woman with a porcelain complexion, continually made comments about how handsome Aoshi was, and how she would _very much_ like to meet him. Feeling inferior and unable to control her temper any further, Kaoru's ki jumped with anger and jealousy.

Aoshi stopped in the middle of a kick suddenly, feeling Kaoru's ki spike nearby. He had been preoccupied thinking about Kaoru, and letting his body go through the familiar motions of kenpō. He looked around, confused as to why she had not made her presence known to him yet. _Where is she?_

He finally spotted her in the window, standing outside the dojo, glaring for all she was worth at a woman who, Aoshi was a little startled to notice, was staring rather intently inside. _Is that woman staring at me?_ Slightly puzzled, he waited until he caught Kaoru's eye before beckoning her to join him. He was not unaware of the fact that the woman Kaoru had been glaring at just moments ago was now glaring at Kaoru.

As Kaoru stopped by his side, he couldn't help but ask, "What's going on in front?"

Kaoru frowned. "You cannot tell me that you didn't notice."

Aoshi frowned back. "Notice what? I've been focused on my kenpō."

"Really? You mean to tell me that you didn't realize you've got a captive audience out there? One full of women – beautiful women, I might add – admiring how handsome and dashing and athletic you are." Kaoru seethed.

Aoshi's puzzled expression smoothed into a slightly calculating one.

"Why should I care who watches? They do not matter. I was waiting for you."

"That's not the point! I mean, they're just staring and analyzing you like… like, some sort of market special! It's… it's so… Ugh!" Kaoru couldn't find the words to express her irritation.

And then she realized what else he had said. A little warm feeling tingled in her solar plexus. "You were waiting for me? How could you be certain I would come?"

"I'd like to think I've gotten to know you during our time together. I doubt you would miss the chance to practice your skills." Kaoru blushed prettily. Was she that transparent?

"The spectators do not bother me, Kaoru, and you should not let them bother you. We're only here for a short while. Perhaps a friendly spar will help work out your… aggression?" Aoshi suggested.

Kaoru let out a long breath. "That sounds good. Let's use shinai so I don't accidentally break one of their bokuto or something."

Aoshi looked at her with a little concern, but only said, "All right."

As they went to grab a couple of shinai, Aoshi introduced Kaoru to the owner of the dojo, Matsumoto-sensei. Appalled that she had forgotten her manners while she was irritated, she bowed deeply to the owner. Aoshi went to collect the wooden practice swords while Kaoru conversed with Matsumoto-sensei. Some of the students in the dojo stopped to watch them.

"I apologize for not paying my respects when I first entered, sir. I'm very thankful you have been so generous in allowing my friend and me to use your dojo and equipment."

The old man simply laughed and nodded. "Now, now, young lady. It is quite all right. Your friend has been most entertaining to watch. And are you really a female swordsman? I must say you two have certainly brought quite a bit of attention to my little dojo." He waved a hand towards the crowd outside.

"Yes, I am the adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū. I took over running my family dojo in Tokyo after my father passed away."

"Well, I'm certainly interested to see what you can do. Your young man has offered nothing but praise for your sword-fighting style this morning."

Kaoru's head whipped toward Aoshi. "You talked about me?"

"Now don't be upset." Matsumoto-sensei interrupted. "Some of the students asked Shinomori-san why he was here in town, and he told us that he was traveling to Kyoto with a fellow swordfighter. When he said the name, 'Kamiya-san,' I did not realize that he was referring to a woman."

"Oh… I see…" Kaoru was unsure of what to say. She certainly couldn't be rude and say what she really thought about his preconceived gender notions, that was for sure. She stood for a moment, fidgeting under the old man's appraising stare.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru caught Aoshi returning to her side, gripping a couple of shinai. He started to bow, so she hastily did the same.

"If you don't mind us imposing on your dojo a little longer, I believe Kaoru and I would like to engage in a friendly spar." Aoshi said.

"Really?" Matsumoto's skepticism was clear on his face.

"Yes, we've sparred before." Aoshi answered calmly.

"Then by all means, take the main floor. I am quite looking forward to it." Matsumoto said. "I'll clear the area when you're ready."

Aoshi nodded and turned, leading Kaoru back to where he had been practicing earlier. "You can warm up here, and…"

"Why did you do that?" Kaoru interrupted.

"Do what?"

"That!" Kaoru gestured vaguely towards Matsumoto-sensei. "Now he's going to expect some sort of show, and we both know you're way better than I am."

"Kaoru, we've been over this. Have faith in your abilities." Aoshi chided.

"I _do _have faith in my abilities. I also have faith in yours, and therein lies the problem." Kaoru grumbled. She began her usual warm-up routine.

"It'll be just like it was at your dojo, I promise." Aoshi laughed.

"Yeah, well, if I get embarrassed, it's not like I live here. I can just run away and never come back."

"You're overreacting, Kaoru. Don't worry."

"You're not the one who's going to have to deal with the whole 'girls shouldn't play with swords' thing," Kaoru muttered, too lowly for Aoshi to hear clearly.

"Pardon me, did you say something?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru only grinned (which actually looked a little more like a grimace) and shook her head. Aoshi looked at her a moment longer before continuing his own warm-ups, testing the weight and balance of his shinai.

After Kaoru felt sufficiently warmed up, she nodded to Aoshi. He looked to Matusmoto-sensei, who had been watching them, and nodded to him. Matsumoto-sensei clapped once, sharply, and the dojo grew quiet.

Matsumoto-sensei announced, "As you all can see, we have some guests visiting us today. I promised them the use of our facilities, so I must interrupt your practice for a little while so that they may use the main floor. However, this is a good opportunity for you all to watch new fighters in action. It is a rare occasion for us. Pay attention."

The main floor was cleared, leaving Aoshi and Kaoru standing in the center.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

Kaoru nodded. They stood facing each other. She cleared her throat self-consciously, acutely aware of the other students in the dojo watching them, as well as the crowd outside the window. She had never had so many strangers – well, strangers to kendo – watch her like this before. To her chagrin, all the women in the window hadn't left, their eyes still trained on Aoshi, whose eyes were trained on her. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she thought she could feel the hostility in their gazes when they looked at her, particularly that of the loudmouthed woman she had been standing next to earlier.

"Remember, Kaoru, there's no time to be nervous."

"Let's give them a show then, shall we?" Kaoru smiled, looking more calm than she felt.

Aoshi smirked in return before launching into an attack, and then the spar was on.

As before at the Kamiya dojo, Aoshi moved like water, flowing effortlessly between attack and counterattack. Kaoru's deflections and counterstrikes came more quickly, feeding off of Aoshi's strength and movement. Having faced him once already, she knew she would have to be on her toes, to let her body react without over-thinking, and trust in the hours and hours of training she had put her body through.

Aoshi left no time for Kaoru to be self-conscious; she was too busy defending while trying to find an opening. Once again, Kaoru could tell that he was not using his full strength, but he was pushing her limits of flexibility and reflex. She soon realized that she'd be unable to keep up this pace for much longer. Unfortunately, his speed and agility proved an almost perfect defense, and Kaoru was having a hard time finding a chink in his armor.

Aoshi lunged forward suddenly, spinning his shinai in a move Kaoru instantly recognized as the one that had beaten her before. Instead of trying to deflect as she did in their previous spar, she let her wrist and arm go slack, but maintained her grip on the shinai with her fingers. The tip of her shinai bounced off the floor and she used the momentum to propel it back up, stopping just under Aoshi's chin. He froze, blinking in surprise at the shinai at his throat. Kaoru blinked back, seemingly equally surprised. As he lowered his shinai, an appreciative smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. An answering smile bloomed on Kaoru's face.

"What did I tell you about your style being adaptable?" Aoshi asked, bowing to Kaoru and signaling the end of the spar. "I see that you remembered that move from before, and changed your response to it."

Kaoru bowed in return. "I don't know how well that would have gone in an actual fight, but it worked here so I can't complain."

"Always know your environment and use whatever you can to your advantage."

Kaoru laughed. "Everything's always a learning experience with you, huh?"

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by spectators, clamoring for attention.

Kaoru was bombarded with questions, laughingly trying to answer them all: Where did they learn how to fight like that? How could Kamiya-san keep up with Shinomori-san so effortlessly? (For this question, Kaoru wasn't sure who that kid thought he was watching – it took loads of effort on her part to keep up.) Where does Kamiya-san teach kendo? How long have they been practicing? Have either of them been in a real swordfight before? Is Shinomori-san single?

Kaoru did a double-take at the last question. Who had asked _that_? Instantly annoyed, Kaoru discovered that the loudmouth looker had pushed her way inside the dojo to try to get closer to Aoshi. However, he was surrounded three-student deep, so apparently the woman thought that Kaoru would be her best bet for an introduction. Kaoru's temper flared, nearly all traces of her previous good mood gone. Though the woman was gorgeous, Kaoru couldn't help but feel that the beautiful exterior hid a rotten interior.

Of course, that could have just been the jealousy talking. _No Kaoru, of course you are NOT jealous._

This woman sidled up to her as if friends, as if Kaoru didn't remember how she had been behaving (what she had been saying) earlier. Some of the students around Kaoru backed up, feeling her ki rise. Aoshi's head snapped up as soon as he felt it, searching for Kaoru and the source of her distress. His eyes narrowed when they landed on the woman from before.

"You didn't answer my question, girl. Is he single?"

"I'm sure it would be inappropriate for me to comment on that to a complete stranger," Kaoru snapped, struggling to rein in her temper.

"Oh come now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, seeing as how I don't want to be a stranger for long." the woman purred. "Anyway, you must know. You are his sister or cousin, are you not?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. "I most certainly _am not-_"

"You most certainly are not what?" the woman asked coyly.

Kaoru felt trapped. _How do I answer that?_

"Kaoru? Is something wrong?" Like a ghost, Aoshi seemed to materialize directly behind Kaoru.

"Oh, I was just asking your cousin here about you." The woman flirted shamelessly, batting her eyelashes at Aoshi.

"Kaoru is not my cousin." Aoshi looked offended. "Kaoru is my… She is my…"

"Pray tell, what is she, then? Relative? Student? " the woman sneered.

Aoshi looked at Kaoru, who stared back with wide eyes and pale face. His face grew set, as if he had decided something.

"Kaoru is my concern, not yours."

The woman faltered. "Oh…uh… well, I never!" She turned in a huff and stormed out of the dojo, embarrassed at being so publicly rejected.

The rest of their audience watched her leave, and then their eyes swung back Aoshi and Kaoru. She whirled on him.

"What was that?" she asked, voice shrill.

Looking unaffected, Aoshi said, "I did not like the way she was addressing you. You deserve respect and decency. Clearly that woman could not grasp my indifference, so I sought to make it rather plain."

Slumping a little, Kaoru said, "Well, I suppose you did just that."

Before anyone could begin questioning the pair anew, Matsumoto-sensei stepped in.

"Well, I do think that has been quite enough excitement for today." He turned to Aoshi and Kaoru. "Shinomori-san, Kamiya-san, please forgive the impertinence of some of our townspeople. I pray it does not leave an unfavorable impression of our humble town with you."

"Of course not," Aoshi responded smoothly. "Your hospitality has more than made up for the trespasses of one individual. Perhaps we will come here again, the next time we are passing through."

Matsumoto-sensei smiled. "We would enjoy that very much. We wish you well on the rest of your journey."

Kaoru, still peeved, managed a tight smile and a deep bow. "If there is a next time, perhaps we can host a proper exhibition of skills."

Matsumoto-sensei laughed. "My dear girl, you've given us quite a lot to think about for a while. Such a skillful female kendo instructor! It seems the times are changing, indeed. Perhaps we ought to start recruiting for a female class. Goodness knows we clearly need some more discipline in the town." Matsumoto-sensei winked at Kaoru knowingly.

Kaoru flushed, not knowing how to respond. Aoshi took her elbow.

"I'm afraid we must take our leave, Matsumoto-sensei. It is drawing close to lunchtime, and we will need to be on our way."

"Of course, of course. May we see you again soon!"

"Come, Kaoru. Let's get cleaned up and see what this town has to offer in the way of lunch."

# #

# #

Clean and refreshed and ready to eat, Kaoru and Aoshi wandered the town to find a place to eat.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me." Kaoru apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru. I may have been overstepping my bounds by saying such a thing."

"While I won't lie and say I wasn't a little but smug about that…that _woman's _face turning purple, aren't you worried? People might have the wrong idea about us."

"Is that so bad? Let them have the wrong idea if it gets them to leave us alone."

Kaoru pondered as they walked. _Is it really so bad? Like Aoshi said, we're only passing through. The odds are very good we will never see these people again._

"Well… if you think so. I suppose it's not a terrible thing." Kaoru reluctantly agreed. In truth, she couldn't see too much wrong with it, aside from the fact that it wasn't technically "proper." But then again, when was she ever the picture of conservative decorum?

Aoshi spotted a place that looked pretty good. Casually placing a hand on Kaoru's back, he led her towards the little shop.

Kaoru looked up at him again when she felt his hand on her back. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Or did he always do it, and she was only noticing it now? Did he know how familiar that felt? No wonder people got the wrong idea._ Cool it, Kaoru. He probably doesn't even realize what he's doing._

Contrary to Kaoru's inner thoughts, Aoshi knew exactly what he was doing. His mind was calculating the likelihood of Kaoru actually commenting on his somewhat overly familiar behavior. He figured the odds were in his favor though, since she had yet to say anything about it.

After the revelatory conversation the other day, Aoshi decided that he was going to court Kaoru. He had already sent a letter off that very morning to the Aoiya informing them of his intentions – it certainly wouldn't do to show up in Kyoto with a hysterical Misao awaiting them. He had every confidence that Okina would handle the girl; and if he couldn't, it afforded Aoshi enough time to correspond in letters prior to their arrival.

Of course, Kaoru wasn't aware of his decision yet, which meant that devising the perfect plan was of paramount importance. He had four key points in mind so far:

First – get Kaoru used to the idea that men found her desirable. Aoshi frowned a little; this point wasn't terribly difficult, judging by the way men looked at her in the places they'd already been. But sweet, naïve Kaoru didn't notice, even when the young men of Matsumoto-sensei's dojo were vying for her attention with inane questions, and for that, Aoshi was a little grateful.

Second – get Kaoru comfortable with him. If he could get her used to his touch, he could start taking a lot more liberties in the near future without her necessarily realizing it. However, he could take a little masculine pride in the way Kaoru's pulse would jump when he touched her. It meant she wasn't unaffected by him, and that was a good thing.

Third – get Kaoru to recognize that Aoshi is a single, available man. On this point, Aoshi was pretty sure he had at least some of Kaoru's notice, if her reaction to the pushy woman in the dojo earlier was any indication. This made Aoshi smile a little to himself. Realizing what he was doing, he glanced down at Kaoru from the corner of his eye; thankfully, she was preoccupied with looking at the shop's menu posted by the front door.

Fourth – get Kaoru to realize that she and Aoshi would suit, far better than anyone else out there, and _certainly_ much better than she would have with one wandering swordsman. Aoshi nodded a little to himself as they entered the shop; in his opinion, they would suit very well, indeed.

# #

# #

As they sat down at a table, they were served hot tea immediately. Aoshi traced the rim of his cup with a fingertip, casually commenting, "So, since we have the afternoon open, would you like to find a hot spring?"

Kaoru promptly fumbled her tea cup, nearly dropping it.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist that bit at the end. – Neomiko


	12. Thinkin' Bout Things

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

**AN:** I'm alive! I'm aliiiiiiivvvveeeeee…

Sorry it's so late. Work's been crushing lately. _Crushing._ As always, please forgive any typos.

**Terms used:**

Haiden – the main shrine within the shrine grounds where people pray, usually located towards the back of the grounds

Chozuya – a small pavilion at a shrine, usually a long basin of water lined with ladles. Here, people wash their hands and rinse their mouths before going to the haiden or the front porch of the honden to pray.

**Note:** Uh, I have no idea how long it would take a messenger bird to fly a mile (and frankly, I didn't want to look it up and ruin my fanciful notions,) so…just imagine Aoshi's messenger bird is an awesome, large hawk, fleet of wing and purpose. It is a ninja hawk. It gets where it needs to go in a day or less.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Aoshi openly laughed at Kaoru's response, clasping a large hand over hers to steady her cup. She stilled, sucking in a breath, her eyes large. The warmth from his hand (or was it the tea?) traveled up her arm, leaving a tingling in its wake.

"Hm. From your reaction, is that a yes?" he teased.

"_No! There'snowaythatwasnotayes!_" Kaoru hissed in a rush. She blinked, eyebrows knitting as she thought about what just came out of her mouth. "Wait, what did I just say? No, there's no way that was not… NEVER MIND."

Aoshi laughed again. Kaoru hid her face in her hands, thinking, _why am I such an idiot sometimes?_

Aoshi reached over, gently prying her fingers from her face and brushing the hair out of her eyes. Tracing her cheek softly, he said, "I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I do with you."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose. Was that a good thing?

Aoshi, correctly reading her expression, tapped her nose and answered, "Yes, it is a very good thing."

Kaoru laughed a little bit. "I don't think I know what to expect from you anymore."

Aoshi pondered for a moment. A knowing smirk edged up his face and Kaoru prepared herself for some teasing remark. "Expect the unexpected, Kaoru. I don't imagine you expected to travel across Japan with me, and for you to enjoy my company so much."

Kaoru's mouth went dry as she struggled for something witty to say in return. He had a point, though. She hadn't expected to enjoy this trip _with him_ so much. She hadn't thought about the towns between Tokyo and Kyoto really, much less expected to learn so much about them. She hadn't expected to see Aoshi in a new light – the same man that she had always seen, and yet completely different from anything she had ever known of him before.

# #

# #

Instead of going to a hot spring after lunch, Kaoru elected to journey to a local shrine via a short hike into the mountains. The way was little more than a dirt path, lined with stones on the sides as a reminder that travelers were on a mountain, and the path was not modern. Kaoru had to concentrate a little so as not to lose her footing as they went up.

Aoshi didn't ask her why she wanted to go, for which she was thankful. She wouldn't have known what to say if he had. Could she blurt out, "Well, I know how often you meditate, and it seems to bring you a measure of peace," without sounding like a stalker? And she certainly did not want to say, "Well, I was hoping to get some guidance from the gods to help me figure out what to do about you."

_Definitely_ not that.

No, with this impromptu little pilgrimage, Kaoru hoped to gain a little clarity and direction. Hopefully. And if her small amount of luck held, she wouldn't say anything that would reveal her turbulent state of mind to Aoshi. _He's really too good at knowing what I'm thinking. It must be some secret ninja technique,_ she thought.

"Kaoru," Aoshi called, interrupting her weird thoughts. "I'm not sure what you're thinking about, but you're making some… interesting… faces, as if I'm going to pull some secret ninja trick on you."

Kaoru turned so quickly to look at him, she caught the toe of her footwear on something, wrenching the sandal off and tipping her off-balance. She thought she was going to hit the ground, but Aoshi deftly caught her, his hands gentling on her waist as he pulled her close to him. She looked up at him wordlessly, unaware of how she was leaning against him because she was only wearing one shoe. _Oh my god, does he have a ninja technique for reading minds?_

"No, Kaoru, I do not have the ability to read minds." Kaoru's mouth dropped open.

Aoshi smirked, "Yes, you are just that easy to read sometimes."

Kaoru didn't seem to be able to get her mouth to work, so she settled for pulling herself free from Aoshi and spinning back around to continue on the path before realizing she had to hop on one foot. Her shoulders drooped in defeat. _So much for my defiant exit._

To his credit, Aoshi said nothing, and he didn't even laugh, as he retrieved her shoe for her. Bending down, he slipped it back onto her foot. Kaoru couldn't help the rush of emotion at his nearness. Even kneeling, he was so tall she could put a hand on his shoulder, which she did, partly for balance, and partly because she really wanted to touch him again (though she was ignoring that little part as much as she could.)

Once her footwear was in its proper place, Aoshi straightened, making Kaoru realize how very small she really was next to him. And yet, she never felt insignificant. He could ignore her, if he chose to, but he often made sure to include her in whatever he was thinking. He made her feel good about herself. The thought made her smile softly.

Aoshi, critical tactician that he was (and still is,) had taken every opportunity so far on this little trip to reach out and assist Kaoru any time she stumbled. The path to the shrine was sometimes loose and a little treacherous underfoot, so it was completely natural for him to steady her. Now, he gently took Kaoru's hand and laced his fingers through hers, squeezing lightly to reassure her, which only served to elicit a blush across Kaoru's cheeks. Still, she was glad for his support as they continued walking.

He walked a step ahead of her, carefully navigating through some of the trickier areas, guiding her along after him. Each time she tripped or slipped, Aoshi balanced her easily, a pillar of quiet strength. Positive that she could not see his face, Aoshi couldn't stop a triumphant little smile from surfacing. She did not try to pull her hand away once, and that was something meaningful to him.

After some time, the trees began to thin out, and the path grew more level. They could just start seeing the rooftops of the shrine compound, nestled within the trees. The two admired the simple wooden structures as they came into view. They approached the chozuya and performed the necessary ablutions. Then they searched for the haiden, a huge, simple space open to the public for praying. There were a few workers going about their daily routine of chores at the compound: cleaning the buildings, feeding the animals in the compound, preparing the day's supplies, doing laundry.

Aoshi spotted the haiden and led Kaoru to it silently. They removed their shoes and padded across the floor to the edge of the hall. Aoshi settled down to meditate, pulling Kaoru down with him. She hadn't thought about it before, but now she was a little concerned; she had just had lunch and a mildly challenging walk, not to mention the spar earlier in the day. Could she really do this without falling asleep?

Aoshi seemed to sense her apprehension. "Don't worry. I won't meditate for long. I just need to focus my thoughts a little."

Kaoru looked dubious. Aoshi was one of the most focused men she knew. What could be troubling him? And how did she not notice?

"And of course, if you fall asleep, you can always lean on me."

Kaoru blushed, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was true.

Aoshi continued, "Think of me as your personal ninja pillow. Though perhaps it doesn't bear saying since that is exactly what you did at the last shrine. And you were quite comfortable that way in the carriage."

Kaoru gasped indignantly. "Apparently some ninja has forgotten who fell asleep on whom on the trip here to Kiso-Fukushima!"

Aoshi smirked devilishly. "No, I remember perfectly well."

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm meditating. Please stop talking."

Aoshi hummed in response.

After a minute or two, Kaoru took the quiet time to think about recent events. There were no two ways about it – Aoshi was being exceptionally open lately, and quite forward. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it.

Well, that part wasn't exactly true, she thought. _I have one of the most handsome men I've ever seen paying more attention to me than any man has ever before. That's pretty awesome._ But Kaoru also had some reservations. Could she really fall in love again so quickly? Did it mean that she wasn't really in love with Kenshin? Was she so capricious? What about Misao? What if this was just a temporary crush? What if Aoshi was simply this open with friends and she was misconstruing his familiarity?

Kaoru cracked one eye open, peeking at Aoshi's still form. _Look at him, sitting there all calm and peaceful and gorgeous. I bet he's not worried about stuff like I am._ Kaoru shut her eye again, huffing a little as she did so.

Aoshi's eyes popped open at the sound. He took in Kaoru's furrowed brow and annoyed expression. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head. He was content to watch her in silence, endeared by her guileless face.

He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking about, and he was both pleased and concerned by it. Pleased because it meant that he had a chance for her affections, seeing how much turmoil she was in. Concerned because he didn't like to see her so distraught. Briefly, he wondered about the other perky female in his life. If his calculations were correct (and his messenger bird expedient,) Misao should be getting his letter later today. Aoshi wondered how she would take his intentions.

Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

After maybe ten minutes (Kaoru could have sworn it was more like an hour,) Aoshi nudged Kaoru softly. "Come, Kaoru, shall we go for a walk around the grounds instead? You seem…distracted."

Kaoru smiled, a little abashed at being so transparent to Aoshi. Still, she accepted his offer to get out of the shrine. The meditation didn't seem to be helping her all that much at the moment.

They meandered around the grounds, observing the carefully tended plants, trees, and pond. "Carefully tended" in that the groundskeepers were studious about maintaining the natural beauty and balance of their surroundings. Nothing was over-landscaped; it was all a subtle ordering of wild beauty, a meticulous preservation of nature with minimal human influence.

The quiet harmony instilled a calm wonder in Kaoru. As she gazed into the pond, glimpsing the sleek, multicolored bodies of koi between the floating hyacinth, frog bit, water lily, and water lotus plants, she wasn't worried about propriety or the burgeoning, confused feelings she had for the man next to her. She simply basked in the serene atmosphere of where she was.

At some point in their exploring, Aoshi had taken her hand again, as he had earlier in the day. Kaoru marveled at how natural it felt. Her heart tripped a little at the thought at first, but settled into a slightly dizzying thump that was she was becoming accustomed to. Her fingers tightened subconsciously as she scolded herself for thinking about troubling things in this place.

Unaware of her current train of thought, Aoshi rubbed his thumb soothingly against Kaoru's own. When she looked up at him, he gifted her with a gentle smile. Kaoru's breath caught, and she knew. In that instant, she knew that this man threatened to upset her emotional stability. _Oh, who am I kidding? It's too late, _she thought. _I've already fallen hard, and it can only complicate things… Oh god, Misao will kill me._

Kaoru tugged her hand away, smoothing her hair behind her ears nervously. Aoshi watched her fuss. When she finished, he held his hand out for her to take. Kaoru stared at his offered hand for a long time before finally accepting it. Aoshi wrapped his fingers around hers, lacing them together again, and gave her a truly breathtaking smile. Kaoru was a little stunned – he seemed so happy by such a small gesture. She couldn't help but to give a small smile in return.

Raising one eyebrow mischievously, Aoshi pulled Kaoru to him. Caught off guard, she stumbled into his arms and found herself pressed against Aoshi's chest in an impromptu hug. He let go of her hand to wrap both of his arms loosely around her, enfolding her in his amazing warmth. She tensed up; her hands, which had been flat against his front, clenched the material of his shirt unwittingly. He simply held her, though, and she slowly relaxed against his frame, comforted by the tenderness and security he emitted. _Just this moment,_ Kaoru thought. _I'll let myself enjoy this, just for now._ She let go of his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles she had made. She slowly snaked her arms around his middle, her small hands lightly clutching the back of his shirt. She rested her cheek against him with a sigh, her eyes closed, fully relaxing. Aoshi smiled, held her a little tighter, and rested his chin atop her head.

"It bothers me to see you so troubled, Kaoru." Aoshi's voice rumbled from deep within his chest. Kaoru, with her ear pressed against him, could both feel and hear his words. She let out a little giggle.

"Well, I suppose I should be glad that you seem to be in better spirits," Aoshi said, "even though it appears that you are laughing at me."

"My ear is pressed against your chest. I can feel what you're saying. It's the oddest thing!" Kaoru peeked up at Aoshi, finding him gazing down at her.

"Intriguing, I'm sure."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Do you want to tell me what is troubling you?"

Kaoru pulled away, sighing. "No, not right now."

Aoshi caught her hand again. "Whenever you need me, Kaoru, I will always be here."

Kaoru stared at Aoshi's serious face. She could only detect sincerity and – did she dare to hope? – affection in his eyes. Feeling very touched by his gentle, unwavering support, she smiled gently, her tentative plan to start distancing herself from him (emotionally) melting away.

They decided to head back to the village. As they began to walk, Kaou didn't pull away, leaving their fingers entwined.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

AN: I'm so sorry to leave it here. I have a pretty fun sequence coming up, but I have not had any time to write at all, and I'm not sure when I will. It's film festival season, and in a few hours I'm off to Sundance, which is both YAY and UGH. Anyone who has had to plan a work trip for nearly a dozen people should know what I'm talking about. I'm certainly not giving up this story, but I can't promise when the next chapter will be ready. If I could just stop sleeping, I'd have a little more time…


	13. One Not So Small Step

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belong to me. Sigh.

**AN:** Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for your patience! I'm back to writing! A little! When I can! I need a new job. For serious. I get paid next to nothing to do a whole lot of stuff. This is some kind of unfair. (Also, I just made myself hungry defining culinary terms below this note. Ugh.) By the way, I tripped and fell for the first time in like, a dozen years (don't get me wrong, I trip all the time, but I usually can catch myself before I hit the ground, though.) Semi-serious damage. Hardwood floors are SUPER unforgiving, those jerks.

As always, please forgive any typos.

**Terms used:**

**Sukiyaki** – a type of nabemono (see term "nabe" below): generally thinly sliced meat (typically beef) and vegetables set to simmer in a shallow pot (usually iron) containing a mix of soy sauce, sugar, and mirin. (Mirin is a type of sweet rice wine used in cooking.)

**Nabe** - general term to indicate hot pot/one pot dishes, usually cooked at the table. Traditional pots are made of clay or thick cast iron – heavier soup or stew-based dishes are done in clay pots, while dishes like sukiyaki are generally done in the shallower cast iron pots.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Aoshi and Kaoru walked quietly along the wooded path, back to the little town.

After some time, Kaoru broke the silence.

"Aoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Kaoru glanced nervously at the stoic man.

"Of course not." Aoshi replied easily.

"Do you… are you… Do you plan on getting married?"

Aoshi stopped short, his heart leaping into his throat from surprise. _Was she…?_

"I mean," Kaoru continued, "in the future, you know. Misao's had her heart set on you for as long as I've known her, and obviously since before that. Would you… uh…"

Kaoru stopped too, not quite meeting Aoshi's gaze. She tugged an errant lock of hair that had fallen into her face.

Aoshi's heart plummeted from his throat to his toes. Did she really think he would want to marry Misao?

Gently, Aoshi reached out and stopped Kaoru's tugging. He tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and then tipped her face up to look her directly in the eyes.

"I hadn't really thought about it before, but I'd like to settle down, yes. Japan is enjoying a new era of peace, and I'm comforted to know I can still have a place in this world."

"So… do you have someone in mind? I mean, I'm sure the women in Kyoto are all over you…"

"I'll tell you this for certain, Kaoru. When I decide I'm ready to marry, I will not court Misao. I've known her all her life, and raised her for quite a bit of it. I do not, nor could I ever, harbor romantic feelings for her."

Kaoru smiled a little bitterly, with understanding and resignation. She could see Aoshi's point of view, but she knew all too well Misao's unrequited love. She wondered if Kenshin felt about her the way Aoshi felt about Misao. The thought made her melancholy. Pulling away, she started walking again.

From behind her, Aoshi declared, "Thinking about it now, I believe I do have someone in mind."

Kaoru's heart stopped. She turned to look at him as he approached her. Who had captured Aoshi's interest? In response, Kaoru only managed to utter a strangled, "Who?"

Eyes glinting mischievously, Aoshi asked, "So, Kaoru, I know the parameters of what you're looking for in a potential husband. Now let me ask you this: what would it take to win your heart?"

Puzzled at first by the shift in conversation, Kaoru realized what Aoshi was attempting to do. She turned back around and started walking, arms crossed in front of her.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to change the subject, right? Fine, I'll leave it alone for now."

Aoshi stopped walking again, staring at Kaoru's back as she went ahead, clueless. He sighed a little helplessly before catching up with her.

"So, Aoshi, what should we do for dinner?" Kaoru seemed to determine to drop the subject altogether, so Aoshi had no choice but to comply.

Well, he could push, but he knew that would probably not be the wisest course of action at this point. He could try again later.

"I think, since we're in Kiso-Fukushima, we should try a nabe dish. I believe the sukiyaki may be prepared in a slightly different way here than in Tokyo."

"Then I can't wait to try it!"

They headed back into town, side by side, sticking to safer topics like the surrounding plants and trees and the regional specialties of crafts and foods.

# #

# #

The afternoon wore on as they explored a little more. To their great annoyance, it seemed as though the woman from the dojo earlier had decided not to give up her pursuit of Aoshi, _accidentally_ bumping into them at various shops and stalls. She'd exclaim each time that it was fortunate coincidence, and wouldn't Aoshi please call her Tsugumi since it seemed to be fate for them to run into each other so frequently?

Kaoru seethed every time that woman tried to tag along. Aoshi politely declined each time, but Kaoru felt as if his dismissals weren't strong enough because it seemed like every time they turned around or went down a new street, there she was.

As they continued on, some streets had surprisingly dense crowds, and eventually Aoshi silently took Kaoru's hand and tucked it securely around his arm as the afternoon wore on. It wouldn't do for them to become separated. A gentle flush stole across Kaoru's cheeks, but she was thankful for the contact. She marveled at the warm, solid feel of Aoshi's bicep beneath her fingertips.

Little did Kaoru know, but Aoshi had noticed men stealing speculative glances at Kaoru as the two of them walked the streets, and he did not appreciate it one bit. Also, he was pretty sure he spotted that shameless Tsugumi woman lurking behind them a few storefronts back, and he really had no desire to deal with her again. She was ruining his afternoon with Kaoru, and he had the sneaking suspicion that she was the one who told those eager young men that Kaoru was single. Better to give her, and anyone else, the idea that neither he nor Kaoru were available for the duration of their stay here. Their interlocked arms granted Aoshi and Kaoru at least a little bit of peace (and Aoshi a good deal more peace of mind) before they decided to pick a place to have dinner. It's not like they weren't leaving in the morning, anyway, but better safe than sorry.

And if any of those young men eyeing Kaoru even dared to approach her, he would _really_ be sorry.

Unfortunately, during dinner, Aoshi's good luck did not hold. Tsugumi had the audacity to approach their table at a quaint little nabe restaurant and boldly ask if she could join their meal as they had a seat open and there was surely enough room for another person. It was like a train-wreck of bad dramatic theater, right in front of their faces. Aoshi knew some pretty tenacious women, but honestly!

Aoshi's expressionless face could have been carved from granite for all most people could tell, but having spent just about every waking moment with him over the last week or so, Kaoru could tell that he was irritated by the interruption. Thus, Kaoru took it upon herself to play the possessive girlfriend, and was a little shocked to discover that it wasn't difficult at all for her to conjure up feelings of jealousy up over Aoshi.

"Excuse me, but can't you see we're enjoying a private dinner?" Kaoru frowned. "We did not invite you to join us. It's not like we even know you."

The buxom woman leaned close to Kaoru, whispering, "Ah yes, but I want to get to know _him_ much better." She eyed Kaoru in what was clearly an insulting manner. "I doubt you're woman enough for a man like him."

Shocked speechless, Kaoru's mouth dropped open in anger and embarrassment. Aoshi caught the distress washing over her face and he frowned fiercely.

He stood swiftly and took the woman by the arm, surprising both of the women. For a moment, Kaoru looked betrayed, as if he had taken the woman's side. Seeing Kaoru's face, the troublemaker smirked triumphantly, thinking she had captured Aoshi's attention.

"I've been polite, but enough is enough. I have no interest in you, and I have no desire to have you anywhere near me, or us. I don't know what you said to my companion here, but I will not tolerate your presence any longer. Anything you do, or say, that hurts her in any way, insults me. I do not know what game you are playing it, but you lose. Leave."

With that, Aoshi pulled her to the front of the restaurant where he told the shocked owner that the woman was disturbing their meal and requested that she should not be allowed back in under threat of losing his paying customers.

The owner, having seen the woman enter and make a scene, was only too happy to oblige.

Aoshi returned to the table with intense eyes and an annoyed frown. Kaoru sat there, her hands pressed to her cheeks, trying to cool her blush and calm her pounding heart. The way Aoshi had just stood up for her… well, if she wasn't already in love with him, what he had just done would have been the tipper. But could she hurt Misao this way? She knew how uncontrollable emotions and feelings could be.

Interrupting her thoughts, Aoshi gracefully returned to his seat, eyes still on Kaoru. He reached across the table, cradling her face and hands with his own. Smirking slightly, he asked, "What's with this face?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Just a little warm from the nabe pot. Very hot, you know."

Aoshi watched her for a long moment. Kaoru felt strangely transparent, and she wondered if he could read her thoughts. She could feel his eyes roaming her face. His gaze softened imperceptibly as he tenderly took her hands away from her face. He kept one of hers in his, once again rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. It seemed almost like an unconscious gesture of comfort on his part, and Kaoru wondered if he was aware that he was even doing such a thing.

Finally, he pulled his hand back and picked up his chopsticks and bowl, saying, "Of course. Let's continue with our meal."

Kaoru couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something had shifted between them. She wondered if Aoshi felt it, too, or if it was all in her head. Perhaps only something had shifted within her? Looking down at her bowl, she snuck a glance at his face from beneath her lashes, only to find him gazing at her gently.

"Is there something on my face?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"No. I was just wondering what you were thinking. You seem to be in better spirits."

She set her bowl and chopsticks down and decided to be bold in her answer. "Well, I'm having a delicious dinner with the most handsome man in the room. My night can't be too terrible."

Surprised by her frankness, Aoshi couldn't help the light blush that dusted across his high cheekbones and nose. It made him look so much younger and less formidable. Kaoru laughed delightedly, causing a slightly deeper color to bloom on Aoshi's face.

He smiled tentatively at first, embarrassed, but as her laughter faded away and she continued to smile happily, a full smile of his own emerged. If a little of his embarrassment brought her such joy, well, he'd be willing to suffer it anytime.

Aoshi realized that he was willing to do a lot if it kept her smiling and happy, and her happiness fueled his own, in turn. Her eyes wandered over his face, absorbing his expression. His gaze grew dark and heavy, and something inside Kaoru tingled. Suddenly nervous, Kaoru's eyes flickered to his lips, and her own lips parted with an unconscious little sigh.

Before he could stop himself, before he could consider the wisdom of his actions, Aoshi reached out and cupped Kaoru's face with one hand, his thumb ever-so-slightly tracing the edge of her bottom lip. Kaoru's breathing seized, the tingling in her stomach exploding instantaneously into a riotous frenzy of butterflies.

Light-headed, Kaoru whispered Aoshi's name breathlessly.

"Just for tonight Kaoru, allow me this." Aoshi said in his deep voice, his fingers sliding to the back of her neck. She felt herself being pulled gently forward, saw Aoshi leaning over the table to meet her halfway, eyes a dark, stormy blue, so unlike his normally clear, icy stare.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut a millisecond before Aoshi's lips touched her own with soft, but firm, pressure. With her eyes closed, Kaoru's sense of touch went into overdrive. She felt the heat of his hand burning against the back of her neck, his surprisingly warm mouth barely moving against hers. She had never been kissed like this before (she was certain parental kisses did not count, and even then, they were nothing remotely like this,) and the feelings rushing through her were indescribable. Her lips moved beneath his with a shaky gasp.

Aoshi had meant for it to be a short, chaste kiss, he really did. He thought that he had been doing a good job of keeping the kiss nicely innocent (well, as innocent as kisses can be,) but when her mouth opened that tiny bit, the iron grip he normally had on his control slipped.

Fingers tightening reflexively in Kaoru's hair, Aoshi tilted Kaoru's head back and _really_ kissed her. Suddenly, his mouth was demanding and hot on hers, electrifying. Kaoru thought she had been breathless before, but this… She felt dizzy and off-balance, like there was a whirlwind roaring through her head and her face was burning. The brief snatches of air that she could get made her lungs feel as if they were on fire.

Aoshi nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, and Kaoru's mouth dropped open further from the onslaught of pleasure, and he took it as an invitation to go further. His tongue laved her lip briefly before he fused their mouths together, lips and teeth dancing. Kaoru felt Aoshi's tongue, so very sure and somehow gentle, working against her own. So overwhelmed, Kaoru was unsure where her mouth ended and Aoshi's began, so skillfully was he kissing her. And he seemed to be kissing her everywhere, leaving no centimeter of her mouth untouched.

Kaoru, feeling too much and yet wanting more, blindly lifted her hands, one clutching Aoshi's sleeve, the other rising up to touch Aoshi's face. The soft caress seemed to snap Aoshi back to awareness. He pulled back slowly, nipping her bottom lip again teasingly. He slightly nuzzled Kaoru's cheek with his nose before resting his forehead against hers as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal. He could feel Kaoru panting softly, her breath fanning across his chin. How had he let it get so out of control?

Still, Aoshi couldn't help feeling very pleased with himself. Kissing Kaoru was all he imagined it would be, and it had felt _so right_. And, he was _very_ pleased to note, she was just as affected as he was by the kiss, if not more so. He finally sat back, eyes on Kaoru's face the entire time. Her lids fluttered open slowly, her eyes glassy with newly awoken passion, lips swollen from his attentions, face flushed.

Well, now he wanted to kiss her again.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm thinking I can knock the next chapter out fairly quickly (here's hoping no work emergencies.)


	14. Equals a Giant Leap of sorts

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belong to me. Sigh.

**AN:** Thanks for bearing with that long hiatus between chapters, my dear readers. Festival season has eased up now that I've got a good handle on material shipments and stuff. So boring, so time-consuming, and yet, so necessary. Blah.

**To my reviewers:**

Thanks so much for your kind words!

Jester's Pet Oriole – I don't know why it's called Sundance. It is cold as hell in Park City in January. (No, no, I'm kidding, I really do know why it's called Sundance.)

LittleDragon5 – good catch on the propriety issue (you'll see. I'd already written this next part addressing that)

It really is the weirdest thing when you go looking for an old story online (missing the last chapter of one of my favorites) and instead find one of your own, written over a decade ago. I totally forgot I wrote that, so of course, I read it. I have a pretty good idea of when and why I wrote it, but it's still totally weird, nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

Kaoru blinked a few times, trying to get a hold of herself. She leaned back in her chair, attempting to come to terms with what had just happened. Her brain was a little hazy from recent events. Aoshi had just kissed her. He had kissed her, and she had enjoyed it. Immensely. He had kissed her _in a restaurant full of people_. Suddenly mortified, she looked around. Though it didn't seem as if anyone took any particular notice, Kaoru swore she could feel eyes staring at her, ladies judging her to be an improper woman. Her face burned with embarrassment. If it were possible to die of shame, Kaoru thought she was giving it a good try at the moment.

"You kissed me." She hissed lowly, leaning forward to glare at Aoshi.

"Yes." Aoshi looked infuriatingly blasé about the whole thing.

"You _kissed_ me." Kaoru wondered if he could hear her unspoken question.

"Yes, I did." Apparently not.

"Why did you kiss me…" Kaoru could feel her temper spiking, "In public?"

Aoshi debated for a moment, then decided to simply tell the truth. "I couldn't help it."

"You couldn't help it. What do you mean, you couldn't help it?" Kaoru struggled to keep her voice from rising. "Of course you could help it, you're Shinomori Aoshi! You don't do… things… like that in public! I'm not even sure you do things like that at all! I know I don't!"

Aoshi's lips twitched, but he knew that now would be a really bad time to laugh at her. She saw it, anyway.

"This isn't funny! That was totally inappropriate! I can't believe I even let you do that!" Kaoru was really working herself up into a snit, her voice going a little shrill. "Why _did_ I let you do that? Oh god, what must these people think of me? It's not so bad for _you_ because you're a man, but for me… Oh, this is unfair. This is so unfair. _Why did you kiss me_?"

"Kaoru, have you any idea what you've been doing to me? This whole trip, I… I…" Aoshi frowned – how could he explain what he felt without overwhelming her?

"You…?" Kaoru's jaw clenched. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear.

"You make me forget myself, Kaoru."

Confused, Kaoru asked, "What does that mean?"

"With you, I'm not so mired in the past. I feel like I can move forward. I don't have to forget what I've done, but I don't have to keep being punished for it. I feel like there is so much possible, so many things I hadn't considered before." Aoshi leaned close. "You make me feel, and I haven't felt anything but hate or obligation for a long time. Every day, I do what I have to, for the Oniwanbanshuu looks to me for guidance, though I no longer lead them, for Misao, who constantly idolizes me though I've never given her cause. I haven't thought about what I really want in this new era."

Aoshi took a deep breath, his jaw working. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to stare unwaveringly into Kaoru's shocked eyes. "But you, Kaoru. You make me want to reach out for something different. You make me want to build a future with you."

Unbidden, tears welled in Kaoru's eyes. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Kenshin had always spoken of her ideals as sweetly naïve, something to protect, and something he could not have for himself. This man, however, another former killer with just as dark a past, had just told her that he was unafraid of finding happiness for himself…with her.

Kaoru's eyes slipped closed, the brimming tears finally spilling over. Aoshi reached out to wipe her tears away. She flinched a little at the feel of his calloused fingers on her cheek, her eyes popping open and going straight to his mouth.

He laughed a little, chagrined. "I'm not going to ravish you, if that's what you're thinking. Well, unless you want me to, but that would have to wait until we're somewhere more private."

Kaoru gasped indignantly. "How dare you…"

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I apologize, Kaoru, for kissing you in public." Aoshi interrupted. "But only for that. I won't apologize for kissing you. I'm not sorry I did it."

Fighting to keep her composure, Kaoru began, "But what about Misao?"

"She is not who I want, Kaoru. I'm pretty sure I made that clear to you."

"But why would you want me?" Kaoru whispered. "I can't cook. I'm not delicate. I'm not pretty…"

"Cooking is nothing but a skill that can be learned. And I certainly find you most delicate. You're beautiful, Kaoru, inside and out. As for what the people here think about that kiss…" Aoshi paused, considering.

Kaoru blinked, waiting for his response.

"Let them think I am but reassuring my affections for you in the wake of that abominable woman who disturbed us." He raised his voice, ensuring that at least the nearest tables could hear him. "There is only you."

Well, that certainly was a statement. Kaoru didn't know how to respond. She could feel the stares of the people nearby. When she hazarded a glance around, she noticed that quite a few of the previously disapproving women now wore love-struck looks on their faces. Pained, Kaoru thought, _ugh, he doesn't even have to try and women are drooling over him. And when he does try… this is so, SO unfair._

Kaoru closed her eyes, trying to think.

"Aoshi… I… this is very overwhelming. I can't deny that I feel something for you."

Aoshi smiled at that, though Kaoru did not see it.

"But…" Kaoru opened her eyes and looked down at their table. Her brows knitted as she thought about her words. "I'm concerned… No, I'm going to be perfectly honest. I'm afraid."

Aoshi's smile dropped.

"Kaoru," Aoshi began. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"No, I know, but… I'm just… I'm afraid that maybe this is happening too fast and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm afraid I might just be turning to you because I've been so hurt. I'm afraid of what could go wrong…" under her breath, she murmured, "I'm afraid Misao's going to try to murder me."

Kaoru looked up and gave Aoshi a wry, sidelong glance. "You must think I'm so foolish."

"Of course not. You've been through a lot over a relatively short period of time. We can take this slowly, and you can take as much time as you need to feel certain. Just know that I will be here for you."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "OK. That sounds… OK. Slow. I can do that."

Aoshi gazed at Kaoru gently, saying, "So can I."

The rest of dinner passed quietly, though Kaoru constantly snuck glances at Aoshi. For his part, Aoshi remained unperturbed on the surface, but sometimes, when their glances met, Kaoru could feel his eyes burning into hers. After that kiss, she knew now that his gaze was full of desire and carefully banked passion. Kaoru felt flattered by his concern, but it also made her feel like an inexperienced tomboy. _Well, _Kaoru thought,_ I am an inexperienced tomboy. Megumi always said as much._ Kaoru sighed. _I should stop overanalyzing it. I should stop making it harder than it is. I should…_

"You should stop worrying." Aoshi voiced. "This is a vacation for you, and you shouldn't trade one set of worries for another."

Kaoru flushed at the fact that she seemed so transparent to Aoshi. She nodded once and gave a reflexive little half-smile, but said nothing.

_Aoshi's right. I should just enjoy my time with him right now._ Kaoru stuffed some of the cooked beef in her mouth._ At the very least, I should enjoy this dinner. It's delicious! _She resumed eating with a little more gusto than before.

Aoshi's thoughts turned inward. All four of his original objectives had been met, fairly successfully. Now he just needed to show her that her feelings were perfectly natural, and there should be no guilt on her part for moving on.

They walked side-by-side back to their waki-honjin, not holding hands, but close enough that their sleeves would brush occasionally. Kaoru gazed straight ahead, trying to calm her tumultuous thoughts. Aoshi peeked down at the top of her head from the corner of one eye. She didn't seem that troubled on the outside, but Aoshi knew how adept she had become at hiding her most private turmoil.

He reached over and touched her shoulder. She did not flinch, but she did look up at him questioningly. His hand slid down to her upper back, rubbing light circles in a soothing gesture. He thought about what he would say.

"I hope I haven't made it uncomfortable between us. I never meant to trouble you." He let his hand drop away from her back.

Kaoru smiled gently up at him and hooked her arm around his. "No, you're not troubling me. It's nothing."

Aoshi decided to let the matter drop. "We shall leave early in the morning. Next stop: Nakatsugawa. After that, Sekigahara, and then we will reach Kyoto. The last two legs of our journey will go much more quickly. The towns tend to be a little smaller, but there are more of them, because the road is a little more difficult. All in all, with this good weather, we should be in Kyoto in three days or so."

"That's exciting. I've seen so much, but I won't deny that I can't wait to see everyone. It really has been too long." Kaoru smiled._ And hopefully Misao won't want to kill me,_ she thought.

Aoshi hummed noncommittally. It would be good to be home, but that meant his alone-time with Kaoru would be at an end. Plus, he still had to face Misao. He was fairly certain that, if he did not receive a letter in the morning before he left, there would be one waiting for him at the waki-honjin in Nakatsugawa.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN: **Ahaha… I almost forgot that I have to get them back on the road again. Sorry it's a little short, but it's a pretty good stopping point. Next chapter should be up in about a week (I'm moving office locations pretty much by myself, so that's sucking up all my time, boo.)


	15. What Goes Down

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belong to me. Sigh.

**AN:**

Um, so there really isn't that much on this section of the Nakasendo, so, as I have been the whole way, I'm fudging travel times. Whatever, the whole thing is fiction.

As always, please forgive typos.

**Terms used:**

Okashira – head/leader

Ryokan – inns for travelers to stay at. Nowadays there are much more luxurious types, but back in the day they were smaller and meant for the commoners to use

Mediki – smaller/female waterfall

Odaki – larger/male waterfall

Temari – patterned balls

Hinokigasa – wooden conical hat (from this region, made with cedar)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The morning dawned bright and clear. Aoshi was already up to greet the sun cresting in the east. There was no missive from Misao awaiting Aoshi at the front desk when Aoshi went to check, so he opted for a quick stroll around the waki-honjin before the town awoke with the earliest risers.

On the east side of the building there were benches planted in a small clearing, obviously meant for people to sit and enjoy the natural scenery. He sat down on one bench to watch the sun rise. This close to the horizon, the glowing sphere seemed to ascend quickly, inching into the sky and warming the night-cooled air.

Aoshi briefly wondered what Misao's reaction to his letter would be. He was certain she had received it by now. Would she be furious? Would she feel betrayed, even though Aoshi had made no promises to her? Realizing that such thoughts would do him no good, Aoshi decided he'd spent enough time worrying about things he could not control and returned to the waki-honjin to see if Kaoru was awake. It was still terribly early, but they had turned in early last night and he wanted to get a nice start to their traveling. The road ahead was full of hills, in some places so steep they might have to disembark from their carriage and walk.

Striding purposefully back inside, Aoshi noted that the tiny dining room was already open and prepared to serve breakfast. He headed straight for Kaoru's room and knocked on her door. To his surprise, it slid open almost immediately, and Kaoru stood before him, dressed and ready.

"Good morning, Aoshi!" she smiled. "I haven't quite finished packing, but I'm pretty much ready to go."

Aoshi nodded, a little bemused by the fact that not only was Kaoru was up and aware so early, but she also seemed to be in good spirits.

"You can finish packing after breakfast. The dining room is open, and it is not yet busy."

"All right."

Together, they walked to the dining room and sat at a table near a window. As they ate, Kaoru enjoyed watching the quiet town come to life, the level of activity on the street gradually increasing. She loved watching the merchants open their shops, errand boys running to and fro picking up supplies, like the day's catch of river fish from the local fishmonger, or vegetables form one of the many farmers that had set up produce stalls.

Life was the same everywhere – just people living their lives. Even in a different city, a whole different part of Japan, you could still find a housewife bargaining over the price of a fish. As the waitress brought their food, no doubt purchased from those very vendors Kaoru was watching outside, this perception of familiarity made Kaoru smile. Aoshi noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

Kaoru turned away from the window to look at Aoshi. "I was just thinking about how people seem to be the same wherever you go. I mean, they can look differently and act differently, but some things are still the same, like going grocery shopping or sweeping the porch or reading a newspaper."

"Yes. Anywhere in the world you can find people like us going out for breakfast." Aoshi replied.

"Yes, I think you're right about that. Back home, Yahiko's probably trying to figure out how to not burn his fish, or maybe he's given up by now and is having miso. Or maybe he's eating some dish that Tae convinced him to take home? And somewhere out there, Sano must be mooching food from someone." Kaoru smiled. She hadn't thought of Sano in a while, and it made her a little melancholy.

Aoshi thought back to what he knew of the fighter for hire, Zanza. He remembered seeing a report… "He…had to leave, correct? The authorities were looking for him, and he fled so as not to bring trouble to your dojo?"

Kaoru's smile turned a little wistful. "Yes. When I was…not around… he had gotten into some trouble with some local gangsters or something somewhere… Well, he never really explained exactly what happened, at least he never explained it to me. But it was enough that the police were looking for him."

"Ah."

"Sano doesn't seem to be one for settling down, really."

"Maybe he's used to racking up too much debt in one place and must always be ready to take off."

Kaoru burst out laughing, thinking of the huge tab Sano used to run at the Akabeko and how Tae would occasionally remind him to pay it. She wasn't totally sure if Aoshi had made a joke, but she figured he had because his little comment had lifted her spirits considerably. She smiled appreciatively at Aoshi, caught his gaze, and suddenly remembered that this man was interested in her romantically.

However, she was determined not to let her apprehension and insecurity undermine the rest of their trip to Kyoto. They had been getting along brilliantly before Aoshi's declaration, and Kaoru wanted that comfort back. If he wasn't going to make a big deal of it, then neither was she. All she needed was a little time.

# #

# #

As they set out for Nakatsugawa, Aoshi told her a little but about the towns they would be traveling through.

"We will see more post towns, but they will be very small. This section of the Nakasendo rests on many hills, so there are more towns and rest stops along the way. However, because it is a difficult section to travel, the towns are little more than loosely collected rural villages because it is difficult to maintain a livelihood based on merchant prospects. The hills make traveling difficult, so travelers tend to go past quickly. Most of the villages rely on farming."

"But the hills are so beautiful!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yes, Kaoru, they are, but they also make farming a little more challenging."

"I suppose so. I guess they can't really grow rice on a hillside, huh?"

"No, wide plains are much better for that." Aoshi agreed. "Fortunately, cedar trees seem to do well here. And of course, vegetables."

"That's good to know."

As they traveled, true to Aoshi's words, they passed through several small towns that seemed to possess nothing more than a single teahouse, a handful of shops, and at most, one small inn. Their carriage rumbled through, causing barely a stir amongst the inhabitants of these little towns.

Though the lush trees and farmlands were beautifully flourishing, the dark greens of the landscape seemed to suck in the light, like murky waves ribboned only by the pale colors of walking paths and roads. But as they went past Agematsu, nearby were the Kiso River Rapids. Kaoru had never seen whitewater before, and was awed by the thunderous rush of water against the rocks. The Tokyo River seemed positively placid in comparison; the only time it was ever raging was just after severe storms flooded it.

"The Kiso River is one of the larger rivers in Japan, crossing through much of Japan at 193 kilometers. If we ever decide to take a boat tour, Minokamo City is one of the best locations to go along and see the various riverfront rock formations."

"Rock formations?" Kaoru chose not to think about the fact that Aoshi was thinking of future trips together.

"Yes. When rivers are formed, it is usually the result of erosion, when some larger element carves out the path that the water flows. For example, if at the base of a mountain, the melting snow would create a path of water falling to the lower regions. Every year, especially in the spring, the melted snow would follow the same path, digging deeper and deeper. Or if there were an earthquake, scarring the earth and creating a valley for rainwater to collect and flow through. Some locals believe the formations were carved by the gods."

"I think I would rather believe that the gods carved the river channels. Local legends hold so much more meaning. It sounds so interesting! Besides, look at how the water flows over those rocks there! I can easy believe that, with time, the water could make its own path in the earth and stone."

Aoshi merely smiled a little in response.

As noon approached, Kaoru only just realized that all along the way, they were traveling on a constant decline, more or less. Only when the incline increased did she really become aware of it. They were nearing Magome, and Aoshi pointed out the foothills of Mount Ema in the distance, just beyond the little valley they were crossing. As far as Kaoru could see, sloping hills rolled across the landscape in jagged green waves. The region was known for their cedar trees, a valuable commodity in these times. The air was subtly fragrant with it.

"We've been going downhill this whole time, haven't we?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, mostly. Even the small hills lead us further downward. Fortunately, going in this direction there is more downhill than uphill travel, though we still have to be careful in order to not lose control. However, the carriage isn't heavy, so the horses seem to be doing well. We're going to have to go a little more slowly from Tsumago to Magome – the hills there are extremely steep."

# #

# #

As expected, the downhill trip from Tsumago was much slower going in order to make it down safely. To distract Kaoru from the slowly passing scenery, Aoshi told her a little bit about Tsumago.

"Between here and Magome are two falls, the medaki and odaki. We should be able to see them from the path."

"Oh, really? Waterfalls? Neat!"

"Yes, the medaki is the smaller one, and the odaki is the larger one."

"Yeah, yeah, women are smaller than men, I know."

Aoshi didn't rise to that bait.

"Tsumago also features the Kotokuji Temple, which boasts one of the largest, oldest cherry trees and a rumored singing floorboard."

"A singing floorboard?" Kaoru laughed. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Of course! The great former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu would never investigate such a story." Kaoru teased.

"That's what you think. It looks like we'll just have to check it out together some other time." Kaoru only laughed at the thought of looking for a singing floorboard.

Being cooped up in the carriage all morning made Kaoru want to stretch her legs, so she was more than ready and waiting for their upcoming lunch stop. It was odd sitting in the carriage at an angle as they went downhill. Kaoru felt as if she were going to tip and fall at any given moment.

Still, she was really enjoying herself on this trip, learning so much about so many different towns. And as an unexpected bonus, she was getting to know the former okashira much better, and she had to admit that she liked what she was learning about him. He was patient, surprisingly considerate, and very intelligent. Plus, he was easily one of the most attractive men she had ever met in her whole life. So what was her problem with accepting Aoshi's attentions?

Sleep had come slowly to Kaoru last night. She had spent quite a bit of time thinking about the shift in the relationship between Aoshi and her, and almost as much time trying to stop thinking about it. She should be over the moon to have such a man so interested in her, she knew, but she could not help the trepidation she felt. She had tried to rationalize her own interest in Aoshi so quickly after the heartbreak of Kenshin's departure. Was it because she was feeling lonely? Vulnerable? Was it because she had very little experience with mature men in such situations? All her life, everyone had told her what a tomboy she was. Women told her she lacked all the graces that a young lady should possess, and men would never dream of entertaining such an unrefined female as a potential match for their sons. The men around Kaoru's age never treated her as a potential bride either; she could fight with the best of them, was loud and outspoken, and could not cook to save her life. Just thinking about those times brought a wave of sadness over Kaoru. Discreetly, she reached into one of her sleeves and touched the handkerchief that Aoshi had given her in the carriage on the way to Kiso-Fukushima. It brought her a measure of comfort, even though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Magome… Magome…" Kaoru mumbled. "Oh! That's right! You said a few days ago that this town is known for its steep streets!"

"Yes. It is often the most common place for travelers from Kyoto to stop, restock supplies, and rest before continuing on to Tokyo."

"Well then, there should be some great options for lunch. Let's go see."

"Of course." Aoshi held his arm out, not entirely sure if Kaoru would take it. To his pleasure, there was no hesitation on her part as she slipped her arm through his.

Together, they ventured the streets looking for a place to eat. Though small, Magome was charming in its own way. Along the way, Kaoru picked up some temari and a pair of cloth dolls for Dr. Genzai's granddaughters as souvenirs, and a small cedar sapling for herself. Cedar was such a valuable commodity that the towns of this area often paid their taxes in wood rather than rice. The region also supplied wood to most of the famous shrines and temples.

"Hopefully I'll be able to care for this little cedar well. I think it could be lovely in the yard. It's not quite flower-arranging, but at least I'll be growing something, right?"

"Right. Cultivating tranquility and structure is admirable."

"Cultivating what? That sounds like more work than watering and pruning." Kaoru wrinkled her nose at him.

Aoshi laughed. "No, no, that's exactly what you'll be doing."

Kaoru just looked at him quizzically before looking around the town as they walked.

Aoshi pointed out the local ryokan, where the common travelers who could not access the honjin or waki-honjin stayed. These ryokan were often situated right on the main streets, their two story structures casting shadows over the pedestrians.

"If I weren't traveling with you, I'd be staying in one of those places for sure." Kaoru commented thoughtfully. "Maybe another time."

Aoshi hummed noncommittally.

They turned to walk down a street lined with trees and food stalls. There were several stalls serving soba, the regional specialty. Coupled with local mountain vegetables and fresh fish caught from the river, lunch proved to be excellent; filling but not too heavy.

As they headed back to their carriage, Kaoru snagged two hinokigasa. Aoshi said nothing, but raised one eyebrow. She smiled brightly before plopping one onto his head. Because he was so much taller than she was, she didn't place the hat perfectly on his head. As he tilted his head to the side to give her a questioning stare, skewing the hat even further, she couldn't help the delighted laugh that spilled from her lips.

"That's just too cute! Let me fix that." Kaoru reached up, trying to adjust the hat.

Aoshi leaned down a little to make it easier for her. Only after she straightened the hat did she realize how close their faces were, and how he was gazing at her. Slowly, she trailed her fingers down the sides of his face, aligning the strings to tie the hat under his chin. She watched as his eyes slid shut and a little smile graced his features. Once Kaoru completed the knot, she fought a blush as she stepped back, smiling self-consciously. Aoshi opened his eyes and straightened up, hinokigasa perched perfectly on his head.

"Well, now that I look like a proper traveler, shall we head back to the carriage? I believe we will make it to Nakatsugawa by nightfall." Aoshi stated, his face completely deadpan.

"Right!" Kaoru agreed, popping her own hat onto her head. Before she could tie the strings under her chin, Aoshi reached out and took them from her.

"Allow me," he said, and swiftly tied the strings in a neat bow beneath her chin. He stepped back and acted as if he were appraising her appearance. Laughing, Kaoru struck various walking poses.

In a very serious voice, Aoshi said, "Yes, yes, very appropriate travel-wear."

Laughing, Kaoru took his arm and they made their way back to the carriage. They wanted to get to Nakatsugawa by nightfall, and they still had a ways to go.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Must Come Up

**Disclaimer:** Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belong to me. Sigh.

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the delay, my dear readers. I had to move about 350 miles away, I'm in the middle of some HUGE personal upheavals, and I've also been having a bit of writer's block.

Um, so there really isn't that much on this section of the Nakasendo, so, as I have been the whole way, I'm fudging travel times. Whatever, the whole thing is fiction.

As always, please forgive typos.

**Terms used:  
**Hinokigasa – wooden conical hat (from this region, made with cedar)  
Jizo statues – protective statues carved for travelers

*A note on Kan'non: It's usually written as Kannon. In fact, I can't remember why I wrote it as Kan'non in earlier chapters, but since I did, I ought to stay consistent. Silly me; who knows what my past self was thinking. Honestly, odds are good I was just tired and did it temporarily and then forgot to go back and fix it. Meh.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Once they returned to the carriage, Aoshi opened the door and offered a hand to help Kaoru up. She took it, grabbed the carriage handle with her other hand, stepped up into the small doorway, and lost her footing when her hat banged against the doorframe. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she fell back, but Aoshi stopped her fall, bracing her back with his other hand.

"Sorry!" Kaoru laughed as Aoshi pushed her upright. Steadied, she tilted the hinokigasa and slid through the doorway.

Aoshi tilted his own in the same manner and followed her in. Inside the carriage, they discovered that the hinokigasa had to come off; the brims kept hitting each other in the enclosed space. Though amusing at first, tapping each other constantly quickly grew tiresome. Kaoru stacked them together and set them aside.

"So, Aoshi, since you're no longer the leader of the Oniwabanshuu, what do you do to keep occupied?" Kaoru asked, honestly wondering. Aoshi did not seem like the kind of man to be idle for very long.

"Though I no longer lead them, I still accept… let's call them 'jobs'… on a regular basis. Our information network is vast, and we must always keep abreast of any and all political and underworld machinations. This is a peaceful era, and Misao is using our resources to help ensure that peace." Aoshi answered. "And once in a while I help out at the Aoiya, but the others have that fairly under control most of the time."

Kaoru had a little bit of a hard time imagining someone like Aoshi running an inn, but decided not to say so. Instead, she turned to the window, watching the world roll by outside.

Aoshi watched her contemplatively. He longed to brush some of her errant hair behind her ear, but was unsure if such an action would be welcome. A moment later, Kaoru ended up tucking the stray hair behind her ear absentmindedly, anyway, so it was a moot point.

In the end, Aoshi was content with simply watching Kaoru enjoy the scenery. She revealed her thoughts plainly on her face, and Aoshi spent the companionable silence studying her expressions. Amused, he watched as Kaoru's gaze grew languorous as she fought the rocking lull of the carriage. Her eyes kept drooping shut, head tipping forward against the window glass. Bouncing over a bump in the road, Kaoru's forehead banged into the window sharply and she jerked her head back, startled. Aoshi fought hard to stifle a laugh.

Kaoru rubbed a hand against her forehead, muttering, "Ouch!"

"It's all right if you want to take a nap, Kaoru. We should arrive in Nakatsugawa by evening, and there isn't much to look at between here and there." Aoshi said.

Kaoru nodded, settling back into the cushions of the carriage bench, still rubbing her forehead slowly. Aoshi reached out and pulled Kaoru to him, arranging her so that she leaned comfortably against his shoulder.

"Aoshi, uh…" Kaoru stuttered.

"It's fine, Kaoru. This will be more comfortable for you." Aoshi patted her head. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me."

"Mm… all right," Kaoru responded, already on her way to falling asleep. Aoshi looked down at her sleeping face fondly. He stroked her hair abstractedly with his free hand before he turned his gaze to the window, his hand falling still in his lap.

# #

# #

When Kaoru next opened her eyes, she saw the sunlight slanting through the window, the soft, red-gold hue indicating that twilight was at hand. Blinking, she sat up and looked at Aoshi, only to find him watching her.

"I trust you slept well?" Aoshi inquired.

Kaoru answered cheekily, "Yes, I did, ninja pillow. Where are we?"

"We're coming upon Nakatsugawa now. You've impeccable timing when it comes to waking up in the carriage."

Kaoru smiled a little sheepishly in response. "I suppose I do. So! What's the plan?"

"We'll check into our inn, explore a bit, and find a place to have dinner?" Though the last part was sort of phrased as a question, it was really more of a statement.

"Sounds good," Kaoru answered. "I wonder what this town will be like."

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

As they checked into their lodgings for the evening, sure enough, there was a message waiting for Aoshi. Curious, Kaoru watched as Aoshi accepted the letter from the innkeeper and tucked it inside his gi without opening it. Aoshi caught her staring and said, "It's something I was expecting. I'll read it later."

# #

# #

"To the north of here, the Kiso River runs through some of the steep gorges of Mount Ena. Many walk alongside to gain a measure of enlightenment and peace. In this area, Kan'non, the Goddess of Mercy, is heavily favored. There's a statue of Kan'non somewhere around here dedicated to the safety of travelers, and especially to the spirits of horses since they are often used for the really steep sections of road." Aoshi explained to Kaoru as they wandered the town in search of a place to have dinner.

"That's fascinating, Aoshi. Do you think, if we have time, we could look for that statue?"

"I think it's getting too dark now for us to be looking, but we should have time tomorrow morning."

"Great! I look forward to it." Kaoru smiled.

Kaoru glanced around. "Wow, Nakatsugawa is so much busier than a lot of the towns we've passed through. There are tons of shops everywhere!"

"Yes, this is probably one of the busiest towns. It stretches along the Nakasendo for almost a whole mile, and, since there are sometimes problems with thieves, the town and immediately outlying areas have tried to make it safer for travelers by having nearly all necessities right on the path. If people don't have to walk away from the main road to get to an inn or a restaurant, then there's less of a chance of getting caught alone by a thief."

Kaoru nodded. "That makes sense. Thieves don't make it a habit to try anything where it's busy. The risk of getting caught is extremely high in crowded places. And I'm sure there are more police officers around, too."

"Of course." Aoshi agreed.

Arm in arm, they walked the lively streets of Nakatsugawa as darkness descended completely. Not only were there many, many restaurants and shops selling food and wares, but also clothing stores. Kaoru thought of the lovely silk handkerchief Aoshi had purchased for her, presently folded neatly and tucked inside her obi. She always kept it on her, either in her obi or in a sleeve, but always with her. To her delight, the steep hills and rainfall made Nakatsugawa and the cities beyond a prime location for tea plants, so many shops sold locally grown teas and tisanes. Kaoru purchased some for both the trip and for home. She asked Aoshi if he had a favorite flavor and was unsurprised at his simple answer of green tea. She bought a tin of the local favorite for him, despite his protests.

"Please, take it. You've done so much for me. It's just a little token of my appreciation." Kaoru insisted.

Aoshi accepted the tea, his large hands enclosing over Kaoru's smaller ones that held the tin of tea. A faint smile hovered at the corner of his lips as he murmured, "Thank you."

Kaoru smiled in response. Aoshi took the tin, his fingers trailing across Kaoru's hands, leaving a tingling, fiery wake. As he pocketed it somewhere on his person (magical ninja hiding abilities, Kaoru mused,) he continued, "Whenever I partake of this tea, I will surely think of you, and this moment."

Kaoru couldn't stop the warm feeling that burgeoned in her chest at his words. _It would be so easy to be with Aoshi_, Kaoru thought. _So easy, but in some ways, so hard._ But would it really be that hard? Well, there was distance, for starters. Aoshi was based in Kyoto, and her whole life was in Tokyo. How would that work? And of course, there was Misao. Kaoru really, really didn't want to think about Misao's reaction just now. Still, she knew what it was to be so in love. Emotions were uncontrollable and irrational, and she knew that someone was going to end up getting hurt, regardless of the best intentions.

Shaking her head, she took Aoshi's arm again, and they continued their leisurely perusal of the town.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

** AN:** it's a little short, but at least it's an update, right?


End file.
